Sweet Pain
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Aoshi vuelve luego de una larga ausencia y se encuentra con algunas sorpresas. Cuanto puede cambiar un lugar? Y las personas...? Intentando olvidarlo, el pasado se repite. AM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo!**

**Se que he abandonado un poco mis historias pero quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para retomarlas, con este nuevo proyecto y por supuesto tengo casi terminada la actualizacion de La tentación de mentir.**

**Que decir de este nuevo fic? Además de que es AM jeje, pos no es un AU esta ambientado unos años después del triste final de Kenshin, aunque ya lo leeran abajo.**

**Con un cambio de la personalidad de los personajes ligado a sus correspondientes historias, escenificado en los distritos del placer de Kyoto.**

**Solo espero que les guste mi Historia y le den una oportunidad.**

**_P.D.:RK no me pertenece_**.

****

**SWEET PAIN**

**INTRODUCCION**

**-**

Observaba con atención la visión que se ofrecía ante sus ojos de hielo.

Bajo la cumbre de la colina en la que se encontraba la ciudad de Kyoto se alumbraba ante la inminente noche, que se cerraba en el horizonte.

Le parecía perfecto, regresar de día no seria muy cómodo para el, lo mejor era entrar entre las sombras de la noche. En silencio, como era su estilo.

Cogiendo valor dio el primer paso bajando la colina con paso firme, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser temblaba, nervioso por no saber que podría encontrarse tras tanto años de ausencia.

5 largos años de ausencia.

Jamás pensó que se tardaría tanto, sabia que necesitaba algún tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero mientras iban pasando los años mas difícil le resultaba volver a la ciudad que le vio nacer, crecer... No sabia como volver al Aoiya, cada año se le hacia mas imposible.

Aquella misión que duraría aproximadamente 1 año se alargo hasta 3, y los 2 años siguientes se preparo a conciencia para volver a su "hogar". Okina le mataría.

Incluso dudaba que le volviera a dejar entrar. No se había comunicado con ellos desde hacia mas de 3 años, aunque seguramente por Saito se habrían enterado de que la misión había concluido con éxito.

Como les explicaría aquel retraso?

Ni siquiera sabia si al final tendría el valor suficiente para volver al Aoiya.

Por eso era perfecto regresar en una noche cerrada, como la que se avecinaba. Nadie le vería por si tenia que dar media vuelta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casi podría jurar que la ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido.

Si, había edificios nuevos, se había occidentalizado mas, pero como todo el país. Y eso se notaba mucho en el ambiente, había mas humo, mas concurrencia en las calles, los edificios eran mas altos, pero bastante descuidados. Pero después de pasar tanto años de misión en Holanda aquello no era nuevo para el.

Es mas, le parecía hasta mas familiar.

Incluso le parecía normal la presencia de mas extranjeros en la ciudad, aunque había echado de menos a su gente.

Aunque había caído la noche la actividad seguía frenética en las calles, la gente corría de un lado a otro apurando las ultimas horas de trabajo, mientras los que trabajaban en la noche empezaban su jornada.

Las geishas corrían graciosamente, seguramente para llegar a su próxima cita. Ya se podían oler los aromas del incienso de las casas de Te y burdeles, incluso a horas tan tempranas se podía ver algún que otro borracho tirado en los adoquines de la calle.

Entro en un callejón conocido, al pasarlo se encontraría frente a las puertas del Aoiya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A esas horas terminaban de comer los últimos clientes de la hora de la cena.

Solo quedaban un par de mesas con algunos empresarios de la ciudad y dos o tres mas con clientes habituales que hacia media hora habían empezado con el sake.

Contaría 5 minutos mas antes de echarlos, si no no podría cerrar a la hora esa noche, y no deseaba otra cosa mas que terminar el trabajo e irse a descansar lo antes posible.

-Omasu, la mesa nº 5 ha pedido la cuenta.- Le informo Shiro desde la cocina.- Despierta o no acabaremos nunca.

-Si, perdona.- La joven sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente fue a hacer su trabajo.

Se estaba dejando dormir a cada momento.

Y era normal, el bebe casi no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche... en realidad no la había dejado dormir desde que había nacido.

Frunció el ceño mientras cobraba la cuenta de la mesa, pensando que si su padre no se encargaba de el esa noche seria capas de matarle.

Despidió a los clientes con cortesía en la puerta y se dio la vuelta para terminar con las mesas que quedaban, aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

Entonces a su espalda oyó como la campanita de la puerta sonaba de nuevo.

Estaba apunto de estallar de la rabia.

Se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el hombre que había entrado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, estamos cerrando el restaurante.- Intento decir con educación, pero se notaba la tensión en sus palabras.

-Discúlpeme.- Contesto, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento el hombre.- Estoy buscando a Okina.

-Okina?.- Omasu se extraño y fue entonces cuando se fijo con mas detenimiento en aquel sujeto.

Abrió la boca evidentemente sorprendida al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero desde luego nunca podría olvidarse de aquellos ojos azules, opacos.

-Shinomori?.- Pregunto, aun incrédula.- Es usted?

Aoshi asintió, algo cohibido, no sabia que le esperaría.

-Por Kami-sama..., no me lo puedo creer.- Exclamo la joven, se notaba nerviosa, agarro fuertemente la bandeja que llevaba en la mano.

-Omasu!!.- Se oyó desde la cocina, Shiro asomo la cabeza por la ventanita.- Que demonios haces? Tienes que recoger la mesa!.

Omasu se giro con el ceño fruncido.- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes con tanta amabilidad!, además... Tenemos visita!

Shiro pestañeo varias veces al fijarse en el alto hombre que estaba al lado de su mujer, y luego salió a toda velocidad de la cocina, acercándose algo temeroso a ellos.

-Es Aoshi, ha vuelto.- Informo Omasu, con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Es cierto?.- Pregunto el joven castaño.

-Así es...- Susurro Aoshi, sin saber como explicarse, seguramente ellos tendrían muchas preguntas.- Llegue de Holanda hace una semana, el barco nos dejo en Tokyo y he venido aquí...

-Esta buscando a Okina.- Termino Omasu, suspiro y se giro hacia la cocina.- Tengo que terminar de limpiar las mesas y despedir a los clientes.

Nadie dijo nada mientras la joven volvía a su trabajo.

-Deberías haber avisado de tu llegada, nos has cogido desprevenidos.- Le reprocho Shiro, intentando no aparentar su enfado.

-Si, lo se..., disculpen la molestia, podría hablar con Okina o... Misao?

Shiro se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, cogiendo aire con fuerza.- Ninguno de los dos se encuentra en este momento, pero puede pasar al comedor privado y esperar a que terminemos de cerrar el restaurante.

Aoshi Shinomori asintió, era mejor no llevar la contraria, y recordando el camino hacia el comedor del personal se puso en marcha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No sabia como había conseguido el valor para entrar tan rápido en el restaurante, pero lo había hecho, como el que se lanza a un lago de agua fría. Era el ahora o nunca.

Y lo hizo.

La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo se esperaba una bienvenida mas dura, ya se veía a Okina saltándole al cuello... no, mejor dicho a Misao. O tal vez a los dos, no estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

Sabia que tendría que explicarles y había pensado en un buen discurso para excusar su ausencia de tantos años. Necesitaba despejar su mente, buscar su camino... allí encerrado lo único que hacia era comerse la cabeza, y pensar tanto desde luego no era sano para nadie. En Holanda había aprendido muchas cosas, había conocido a tanta gente, otras costumbres...

Ahora si estaba preparado para empezar una nueva vida, o por lo menos seguir con la que tenia.

No pudo pensar mas ya que Omasu entro en el comedor con un bebe en brazos, mientras lo arrullaba para que se durmiera, parecía bastante cansada pero aun así feliz.

Se sentó frente a el y estuvo en silencio hasta que apareció Shiro y también se unió a ellos, cargado con una bandeja con tazas de te y pastas.

Tras ser servido el te parecía que la situación era mucho mas tranquila, Omasu su sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el bebe se había quedado dormido.

-Por fin.- Dijo, tomando un poco de te con la mano que tenia libre.- Espero que duerma toda la noche.

-Enhorabuena.- Felicito Aoshi, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Shiro le sonrió pesadamente.- Muchas gracias.

-Hace mucho que...?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, Omasu le interrumpió.- Nos casamos a los 6 meses de usted irse, en realidad la pequeña Aiko es nuestro segundo hijo, tenemos otro de 2 años, Yutaro.

Aoshi se quedo algo impresionado.- Entonces doble enhorabuena.

-Como es que ha vuelto, ahora?.- Pregunto directamente Shiro.- Pensamos que no volvería mas, supimos por Hajime Saito que la misión a la que le habían mandado había acabado con éxito, pero pasaban los años y no sabíamos nada de usted.

-Lo se, y siento no haberme comunicado antes.- Se disculpo secamente.- Me quede algo mas de lo esperado, Me ayudo mucho cambiar de cultura y de país.

-Me alegro por usted Aoshi, si su estancia en Holanda hizo que viera las cosas mas claras.- Las palabras de Omasu parecían sinceras, pero algo resentidas.

-Que mas ha pasado en mi ausencia?.- Aoshi pregunto con algo de reparo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la situación, pero tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que había sido del resto, pero Okina y Misao no estaban allí.

-Bueno..., ha pasado un poco de todo.- Suspiro Shiro.- Okon conoció a un extranjero y decidió dejar los Onni para dedicarse a su vida de casada, ahora vive en Tokyo con el y están en espera de un hijo, nos visita de vez en cuando.

-Y Kuro se encuentra en su día de descanso, también ha rehecho su vida, como todos nosotros.- Sonrió Omasu, mirando a su bebe.- El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Aoshi sonrió tranquilo, desde luego que pasaba rápido, todos habían comenzado una nueva vida al parecer, era buena señal. Pareció que el matrimonio se quedo algo asombrado al verlo sonreír, pero mas bien fue contagioso.

Fue la prueba de que Aoshi no había mentido al decir que le había venido bien quedarse en Holanda.

-Y Okina?

La sonrisa se borro de los rostros de ambos, mientras Omasu carraspeaba para aclararse la garganta.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Saito no te informara.

-De que?.- Supo que algo no iba bien en ese momento.

-Hubo una epidemia de gripe dos inviernos después de marcharte.- Informo Shiro.- Okina podría haberla superado fácilmente, pero le pillo después de una dura pelea que tuvimos en una de las misiones, quedo muy herido y su edad no ayudo demasiado.

-No lo supero.- Se contesto a si mismo Aoshi, bajando la cabeza. En esos momentos solo pensaba en la cara del Lobo y de las ganas que tenia de matarle, si le hubiera dicho el hubiese regresado de inmediato.

Que había pasado entonces con el Onni tras la muerte del anciano?

Sabia que Misao estaba a la cabeza y que podía confiar en la joven, pero sin Okina muchas cosas seguro que habían cambiado..., Misao es fuerte, pero le falta la sabiduría de la experiencia, y con las nuevas vidas de los miembros...

-Y el Onni?

De nuevo un silencio incomodo.

-Después de la muerte de Okina y con usted fuera... las cosas se complicaron.- Suspiro con tristeza Omasu.- En estos tiempos de modernización no había un hueco para nosotros, y teniendo en cuenta lo desestructurado que quedamos..., no nos quedo mas remedio que la disolución.

-Pero no crea que simplemente lo dejamos.- Rectifico Shiro rápidamente.- Misao lucho mucho por que sobreviviera el clan..., pero ni siquiera ella es tan fuerte con tantos duros golpes, la verdad es que tengo que admitir que tampoco nosotros ayudamos mucho, con nuestras nuevas vidas.

Shinomori no podía sentir mas que tristeza haber lo rápido y tan fácil que había muerto aquel grupo por el que tanto había luchado. Simplemente se había apagado, para siempre.

El nuevo modo de vida del País había acabado con los samuráis y los shogunes, era normal que los clanes ninja también acabaran desapareciendo.

Pero igualmente dolía.

Solo quedaba saber una cosa.

-Donde esta Misao?.- Sabia que la pequeña habría quedado destrozada, después de perder toda la vida que había formado.

-Misao..., bueno...- Omasu hizo una mueca de tristeza.- Ella sigue aquí con nosotros, se encarga de las cuentas del restaurante, si me disculpan voy a acostar a Aiko.

Ambos hombres asintieron mientras la joven salía en silencio de la Sala, dejándolos solos.

Shiro se sirvió un poco mas de te y le ofreció a Aoshi, este acepto, aunque en Holanda también se bebía te tenia que admitir que echaba de menos el de Japón.

-La verdad es que Misao quedo muy afectada después de la muerte de Okina y la disolución del Onni.- Empezó a contar Shiro.- Durante una época se fue a Tokyo con el matrimonio Himura, antes de que les pasara... aquello.

Aoshi asintió, Saito si había creído oportuno informarle del feo destino que habían vivido Kenshin y Kaoru, pero no de que Okina había muerto.

Shiro prosiguió.

-Cuando volvió nos informo de que había decidido seguir ella por su cuenta con las misiones, no lo entendimos en un principio, hasta que nos dijo que había aceptado trabajar a las ordenes de Saito.

-Que?!.- Grito Shinomori, aquello si que no se lo esperaba.- Como que Misao esta trabajando para Saito?

-Así es, lleva ya bastante tiempo y es una de las mejores espías que tiene la policía.

Aoshi se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tenia muchas cosas que recriminarle al Lobo. Como se atrevió a aceptar a Misao bajo su mando?, No! En que demonios estaba pensando Misao?!.

-No puedo creerlo, ese Lobo me va a responder a un par de preguntas.- Susurro con la voz llena de ira.- Y ustedes se lo permitieron?!

Shiro frunció el ceño.- Perdona Aoshi, pero el que estuvo 5 años fuera fuiste tu, no vengas aquí a recriminarnos nada!

Shinomori se quedo quieto, estaba claro que Shiro tenia razón. No podía recriminarles nada.

-Y donde esta ella?

-Ahora?.- Miro el reloj de pared, eran casi las 12 de la noche.- Supongo que ya termino de trabajar, andará por la ciudad.

-A estas horas?.- Aoshi frunció el ceño, disgustado.

Shiro lo miro profundamente, incluso con pena.- Misao no es la misma que hace 5 años Aoshi..., han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. La muerte de Okina y los Himura, la disolución del Onni... tu partida...

Shinomori sintió una punzada de dolor, sabia que eso le había dolido mucho a su protegida, desde luego era conciente de los sentimientos de la joven. Pero en aquel entonces era eso, una adolescente. Y El no sabia si quiera que hacer con su vida.

-Donde puedo encontrarla?

Había muchas cosas que aclarar, muchas cosas de las que hablar con ella... solo ella podría comprenderle, y aun así tenia que admitir que tenia curiosidad por saber como se encontraba, si habían pasado 5 largos años, que seria ahora de aquella pequeña saltarina?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Salió del local muy enfadado, tirando la botella de sake que tenia en la mano con fuerza.

Desde luego aquella no era su noche de suerte, todavía no era media noche y ya había perdido gran parte de su dinero.

Tendría que hacer caso a Omasu y empezar a dejar ese vicio.

Pero al menos esa noche no lo haría, de momento lo primero tenia que hacer era conseguir otra botella de sake, aun quedaba mucha noche por delante y quien sabe, a lo mejor su suerte cambiaba o encontraba una buena compañía.

Esperaba tener mas suerte en ese tema, mañana seria su día libre y tenia que aprovechar esa noche al máximo, el saber que la joven castaña no iría a su cuarto a las 6 de la mañana para levantarlo a base de cubos de agua fría era todo un alivio.

Vio un burdel abierto de camino hacia su próximo destino y saco algunas monedas de su bolsillo, tendría bebida para entretenerse por el camino.

Vio que al lado de la puerta se encontraban algunas señoritas bastante descotadas y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras el dueño del establecimiento intentaba echarlas escoba en mano.

-Eh! Sanosuke!.- Le llamo una de ellas.- No quieres hacernos compañía esta noche?

-No encanto, esta noche tengo otros planes.- Le guiñó un ojo el moreno, entrando en el burdel y dándole una palmadita en la espalda al dueño.- Solo se irán con clientes, ni te molestes.

Al salir, ya con botella en mano, le dio un largo sorbo al sake y sonrió complacido, poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mucho mejor y ya ni siquiera se acordaba del dinero perdido, estaba convencido de que lo recuperaría con intereses mas tarde.

Ahora tenia que retomar su camino. Seguramente le estaban esperando y no era buena idea hacerla esperar.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien en medio de la calle, sin poder evitar reírse, desde luego aquel sake era de buena calidad.

-Perdona amigo, no te vi.- La risa se le fue al darse cuenta de que le había derramado un poco de sake sobre la ropa.- Estupendo, alcohol desaprovechado.

-Yo diría que no.- Dijo una voz a su lado, una voz muy conocida.

Miro al hombre con el que había tropezado, y cuando enfoco la vista se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Si no fuera porque en realidad no estaba tan borracho empezaría a dudar de su estado y de lo que tenia aquella botella de sake.

-Vaya.- Soltó un suspiro, bastante irónico.- No me lo puedo creer.

Aoshi le miro de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.- Yo tampoco.

-Shinomori ha vuelto después de...4 años?.- Pregunto sarcástico, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-5.- Contesto Shinomori, secamente.

-Si! Es verdad, como olvidarlo.- Rió el moreno.- Y que se supone que te trae por aquí?

-He vuelto.

-Eso ya lo veo!.- Sanosuke aumento sus carcajadas.

-Que se supone que haces tu aquí?

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí, desde la muerte de Kenshin y Kaoru.- Informo el luchador.- Trabajo en el Aoiya, Misao tubo el detalle de darme trabajo.

-Hablando de ella, la estoy buscando.- Aoshi se acerco a Sagara.- Sabes donde esta?

Sanosuke le analizo unos instantes, con una fea sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que maquinara algo.

-Claro que lo se.- Susurro, con aparente amabilidad.- Es mas, en estos momentos iba a buscarla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La casa de te Niwa se encontraba situada en una zona de lo mas destacada de entre el distrito de las Geishas.

No tenia apenas dos años de vida, pero se había convertido en uno de los lugares mas selectos de Kyoto, no había empresario, cónsul o persona importante que no supiera de ella.

Construida por un exitoso empresario ingles que pocos años antes había decidido mudarse a la ciudad en busca de mas prosperidad y gracias a las endulzadas palabras de alguna Geisha le había parecido muy buena idea abrir una casa de te para ganarse a los poderosos de Kyoto.

Sin duda la idea le había salido bastante rentable.

Con unos jardines espléndidos y el asesoramiento de expertos en el tema de las casas de te había conseguido crear una maravilla. Solo las mejores Geishas eran contratadas para compartir velada con sus invitados.

Taka era la encargada del establecimiento, una mujer de mediana edad con mucha experiencia en el negocio, ya que había sido la administradora de una afamada Okiya de Tokyo, antes de que esta se fuera a la quiebra. De poca altura y cara ovalada, con mas arrugas de las que debería tener a su edad.

Era día laboral por lo tanto no esperaba tener demasiado trabajo, solo habían unos cuantos salones reservados, entre ellos la fiesta de unos soldados ingleses amigos del dueño y una reunión de negocios entre empresarios locales.

De resto todo estaba bastante tranquilo y tenia tiempo de retocarse el maquillaje en el vestidor de la casa de te, que a esas horas estaba desierto.

La campana de la entrada sonó armoniosamente al entrar alguien en el vestidor, haciendo que a la mujer casi se le cayera el bote de polvos blancos.

Levanto la mirada exasperada para encontrarse con dos muchachos de buen ver.

Ambos altos, uno de piel morena y ojos claros, con mejillas algo sonrojadas por el alcohol y vestido malamente, a ese ya le conocía y no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido al verle. Pero el otro era alguien nuevo, algo pálido, con una mirada de hielo e increíblemente atractivo pensó, además se veía distinguido, vestido con ropas occidentales que consistían en traje de chaqueta negro y camisa blanca.

La mujer salió de detrás del mostrador con algo de dificultad, mirando a Sanosuke con molestia.

-Te crees que esas son fachas para venir aquí?.- Le pregunto, señalándole las ropas, que evidentemente eran del trabajo.- No se cuantas veces te he dicho que...

-Ya, ya Taka!, lo se, perdona se me olvido.- Contesto con pesadez Sanosuke, dándole otro trago a la botella de sake, ya vacía.

-Encima bebiendo!.- Grito la mujer escandalizada.- Mas vale que te arregles un poco antes de entrar o me echaran la bronca a mi!

-Ahora mismo voy a cambiarme.- Soltó Sagara dejando la botella de sake sobre el mostrador y entrando por una puerta tras el.

-Por Kami, este chico me matara de un disgusto algún día.- Susurraba con rabia la mujer, cogiendo la botella de sake con asco y tirandola en una papelera.

Luego se quedo mirando a Aoshi de arriba abajo, asintiendo satisfecha.

-Y quien se supone que eres tu?, No creo que seas amigo de ese maleducado.

-No se equivoca señora.- Respondió rápidamente Shinomori.- Soy Shinomori Aoshi, he venido con el porque estoy buscando a alguien.

-Mi nombre es Taka, es un placer conocerle, soy la encargada de este casa.- Sonrió haciendo una reverencia.- Viene a la reunión de empresarios?

-No, no...- Aoshi miro a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabia exactamente que hacia allí, ni tampoco imaginaba que Sagara tuviera tan buen gusto como para frecuentar un lugar como aquel.

-Entonces es amigo del Señor Anderson?.- Pregunto la mujer, ya algo extrañada.

-Tampoco.

Sanosuke salió de nuevo de aquella habitación, ahora vestido con una ropa mas limpia y decente, se terminaba de arreglar el cuello mientras se acercaba a Taka.

-Viene conmigo Taka.- Respondió Sagara, algo mas serio.- La señorita Makimachi llego?

Taka le miro de reojo.- Lleva esperándote mas de una hora, sabes donde esta.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió el moreno, luego miro a Aoshi.- Vamos, no querías verla? Sígueme.

Entraron por un largo pasillo, al final se veía unos portones de cristal que daban al jardín.

Aoshi seguía sin poder imaginar porque Misao se encontraba en una casa de te, ni porque todos se conocían también... ni siquiera podía creerse que estuviera con Sagara.

Realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Al salir al jardín descubrió una autentica obra de arte de la jardinería, y rodeándolo lo que parecían los salones para las reuniones, había gran movimiento de camareras y dos de los salones había mucho ruido de risas y música.

Algunos hombres paseaban por el jardín fumando sus puros en compañía de alguna que otra Geisha.

-Por aquí.- Le indico Sagara, dirigiéndose al Salón que había al otro lado del jardín, parecía el mas grande y constaba de dos pisos.

Al acercarse no se oía mucho ruido dentro pero las luces estaban encendidas.

Sanosuke toco varias veces hasta que una voz indico que podían entrar.

Aoshi se dio cuenta de que en realidad el Salón no era tan grande, estaba dividido en dos y a su frente las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, seguramente seria un sitio privado para los dueños de la Casa.

Pero solo habían un par de camareras preparando la mesa.

-Todavía es temprano.- Le informo Sanosuke, acercándose a la mesa para coger Sake.- Dentro de un rato aparecerán los demás.

-Quienes?.- Pregunto Shinomori, aun sin entender muy bien de que iba todo aquello.- Que demonios hacemos aquí?

Sanosuke le miro seriamente.- Tu querías ver a Misao no? Te he traído hasta ella.

-Donde esta?

Sagara le dio un trago a la botella de Sake y señalo con la mano hacia la puerta que daba a la segunda habitación. De repente el corazón de Aoshi se encogió, al darse cuenta de que Misao estaba detrás de esa puerta.

-Hablas enserio?

-Vete y toca.

No dudo dos segundos en hacer lo que el luchador le aconsejaba.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta corredera y toco, con el puño temblándole. Tenia tantas preguntas... pero antes que nada tenia que verla, tenia que ver que se encontraba bien.

Hacia ya tanto tiempo...

Sin darse cuenta ya había tocado y una voz femenina le daba paso.

Abrió el Shoji con cuidado, casi con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse al otro lado.

Lentamente descubrió que aquella habitación se trataba de un despacho, con algunos muebles llenos de papeles y de lo que parecían libros de cuentas, cuadros colgados de las paredes... todo muy oriental, y jarrones de flores... y al final una mesa y alguien arrodillado frente a ella.

Entro despacio, en silencio.

Topándose con una imagen que no esperaba.

La mujer que le había dado permiso para entrar tenia un largo cabello negro, suelto sobre los hombros, con un kimono de color negro con bordados en rojo y plata, de tez pálida y labios encarnados. Mantenía la vista fija en un libro lleno de números, mientras fumaba tabaco de pipa y a su lado una pequeña taza, con lo que parecía sake.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre.- Aquella voz, era mucho mas dura que la de Misao.

No supo que responder, desde luego Sanosuke le había gastado una broma de mal gusto, le había hecho perder un tiempo valioso y ahora tendría que volver a retomar su búsqueda de Misao.

-Perdone Señorita.- Se disculpo con un reverencia.- Me he equivocado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gran mentira que acababa de decir.

La mujer a su frente levanto la mirada, intrigada por aquella voz que no era la de Sanosuke, pero que le resultaba igualmente familiar. Una mirada verde esmeralda, de ojos grandes...

Era ella. Era Misao.

El corazón le dio un salto dentro del pecho y vio como ella dejaba a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, igual o mas sorprendida que el mismo. Se había quedado pálida.

-Aoshi?

No fue capas de hablar en ese momento, pero no hacia falta. Ella sabia que si lo era.

-Misao?

La joven le miro, como lo habían hecho todos ese día, analizándole en toda su extensión. Luego cogió de nuevo su pipa y le dio una gran calada, mientras recuperaba el color de la cara y su mirada se volvía mas dura.

Termino esbozando una sonrisa con aquellos labios rojos.

-Vaya sorpresa, quien me diría a mi que serias capas de volver?

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Que tal les pareció?, Este solo es un capitulo piloto por lo que no le he puesto mucho contenido, solo un poco de información basica para seguir la historia.**

**Se que el tema esta algo utilizado ya jeje pero prometo que esta historia tiene muchas sorpresas, esto solo ha sido un pequeño comienzo para dejarles algunas intrigas que respondere en el próximo capitulo, prometo aventuras y nuevos personajes, siguiendo mi gusto por las historias de mafia, sexo y drogas.**

**Consejos, criticas y demás por favor dejen Reviews!!!**

**Muchos besos!**

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Helloo!_

_La actualizacion mas rapida en mucho tiempo creo jaja aproveche la gripe para ponerme al día._

_Aun así espero no haber tardado mucho, me alegra ver que ha gustado la historia y que le han dao una oportunidad, prometo no decepcionar_!

**SWEET PAIN**

**Capitulo 2**

**-**

Su asombro aumento al ver la tranquilidad con la que Misao parecía tomarse su regreso.

Cuando le vio por unos instantes había abierto los ojos muy sorprendida, pero esa reacción no duro mas que unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se volviera de nuevo apacible.

Incluso después de unos instantes observándole regreso su mirada al libro de cuentas que tenia delante, terminando de dar unas pinceladas y luego cerrándolo.

Con completa normalidad.

-No vas a decir nada?.- Pregunto ella, poniendo el libro sobre un montón a su lado y mirándolo de nuevo.- Por algo has venido a verme, no?

Aoshi trago saliva, intentando parecer igual de calmado que ella, pero le resultaba francamente difícil. No podía creerse como aquellos 5 años habían cambiado tanto a la pequeña revoltosa que había criado, que le habría pasado en ese tiempo? Tenia tantas preguntas..., pero en ese momento de su boca no salía ninguna palabra.

-Fui a preguntar por ti al Aoiya, pero no me quisieron decir donde estabas.- Empezó El, quitando su mirada de ella, no podía mirarla, la mujer que tenia delante era desconocida para el.- Me encontré a Sanosuke y el me dijo donde encontrarte.

Misao se levanto del tatami, teniendo cuidado con su Kimono, y acercándose a Shinomori. En completo silencio.

-Porque no me miras Shinomori?.- Le pregunto en un susurro, muy cerca de el.

Aoshi volteo la mirada hacia ella.

Aunque esa mujer no era la Misao que recordaba, en sus verdes ojos aun quedaba algo de ella.

-Porque has vuelto?

Buena pregunta, pensó el.

Ni siquiera recordaba de donde había sacado el valor para volver a Japón, pero allí estaba, en una situación de lo mas inesperada. Tanto había cambiado su vieja vida..., que ya no era suya.

Ni conocía a las personas que eran su familia y amigos.

Misao soltó una leve carcajada, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo la taza de sake que había dejado en la mesa.- Desde luego hay viejas costumbres que nunca cambian, sigues hablando tanto como una estatua.

-He vuelto porque ya tengo la conciencia tranquila.- Respondió Aoshi, con el ceño fruncido por el poco respeto que parecía tenerle su ex protegida, con aquella voz fría que creía que había perdido.- Estoy preparado para seguir con mi vida.

La joven ninja se volteo lentamente, mirándolo con seriedad y analizándolo con la mirada.

Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, solo le miro a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos, cuando pareció encontrarlo pestañeo varias veces y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-Me alegro.

Aoshi se acerco a ella, con mas confianza.- Te he estado buscando porque creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-Y que cosas son esas?.- Le pregunto sin ningún tipo de interés.

-He estado incomunicado todos estos años, No sabia nada de lo de Okina, ni...- Misao le miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras volvía a dejar las cosas encima de la mesa.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Shinomori, fuiste tu el que quiso quedarse en Holanda, no me vengas después de tantos años con historias...

-Tengo derecho a saber que paso.- Exigió El, mirándola con autoridad, pero la joven parecía no inmutarse ante nada.

-Yo decidiré a que tienes derecho.

Esto ultimo ella lo dijo con pasividad, con pulso firme ..., Aoshi no podía creerse como Misao había ganado en aquellos años algo muy importante, mucha seguridad, incluso para atreverse a pasarle por alto.

-No vengas con exigencias Aoshi Shinomori.- Prosiguió ella, mirándole fijamente.- Tu te fuiste, las cosas han cambiado y tu no eres necesario... ahora eres simplemente un invitado.

La dureza de sus palabras hicieron que algo en el interior del guerrero doliera, no sabia que exactamente, pero entonces el momento tan temido por el a la hora de volver se había cumplido, y aunque sabia que podría ser duro, jamás pensó que lo seria tanto... Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que el rechazo fuera directamente de Misao.

Sin arrepentimientos.

Pero sabia que por una parte se lo tenia merecido.

-Lo has entendido?.- Misao seguía mirándole, esperando alguna reacción.

Vale que sabia que no podía discutirle muchas cosas a la joven...

Que hubiera hecho el antiguo Aoshi? Seguramente, ante una afrenta como aquella de la chica Makimachi, no habría discutido y habría aceptado con la cabeza baja las nuevas circunstancias.

Pero ya no era ese Aoshi, verdad?

Podía aceptar la verdad en las palabras de Misao, pero... Aun seguía siendo superior a Ella, no podía dejar que la que había sido su protegida le faltara al respeto de aquella manera.

La cogió de los hombros, no muy fuerte, y la acerco a su rostro, quería que le mirara directamente, quería demostrarle en que se había convertido a lo largo de aquellos años.

-Lo he entendido perfectamente...- Susurro.- Pero no estoy conforme y hablaremos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al sentir el contacto se estremeció, sorprendida.

Estaba preparada para muchas cosas, pero no para aquella reacción de Aoshi. Durante muchos años había pensando en la posibilidad de que regresara, y sabia que seria capas de enfrentarle y darse en su lugar, pero con el viejo Aoshi..., este Shinomori era nuevo para ella.

Un recuerdo de aquel Aoshi que la había acogido como protegida muchísimos años atrás.

Pero no podía doblegarse tan rápido, si Aoshi pensaba que podría imponerse tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado, las cosas habían cambiado, y ni siquiera El, el hombre al que mas había amado en su vida, se salvaría de devolverle todas las que le había hecho.

Tras un primer contacto volvió a relajarse y no aparto su mirada.

Iba a ser todo un reto. La aparición inesperada de Shinomori en escena solo seria un componente mas para hacer mas interesante la vida que había forjado en los últimos 5 años, y por nada del mundo cambiaria sus planes de futuro.

-Hablaremos cuando yo diga y de lo que yo quiera hablar.- Le termino desafiando, sin oponerse a su agarre, pero dejando claro con una mirada cual era su territorio.

Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento, haciendo que Aoshi la soltara y se volteara.

Sanosuke estaba apoyado en el marco de Shoji mirándoles con malicia en los ojos, entonces supo que aquella situación la había propiciado el. Luego hablaría con el seriamente.

-Siento interrumpir.- Dijo el joven moreno.- Anderson ha llegado, quiere hablar contigo, esta en su despacho.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Misao dirigiéndose a la puerta, se volteo para mirar a Aoshi con media sonrisa.- Puedes quedarte, tendrás hambre, cuando termine hablaremos.

Pensó en como le explicaría a su jefe la nueva aparición de Aoshi, porque si de algo estaba segura es que Shinomori no dejaría de meter las narices en todo lo que se refería a Ella.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el despacho del Sr. Anderson pensaba en la situación que había vivido momentos antes.

Los años en Holanda no le habían sentado nada mal a Shinomori y su entrada en la treintena tampoco.

Sintió un hormigueo al recordar el análisis que le había hecho al verlo entrar en su despacho, con su gran altura y talante, y aquel traje de chaqueta occidental le sentaba de maravilla. Desde hacia algún tiempo empezaba a atraerle bastante la moda occidental y al ver a Aoshi vestido de aquella manera con, además, su belleza natural, se hacia deseable para cualquier mujer.

Se mordió el labio.

Incluso las pocas canas que empezaban a aparecer en algunos de sus mechones de pelo eran irresistibles. Jamás podría curarse de la gran atracción que sentía hacia aquel hombre, eso era algo que había aceptado en aquel momento y en lo que no malgastaría esfuerzos en combatir. Lo único que había desechado por completo era aquel sentimiento de amor incondicional.

Eso había acabado.

Se acerco a la única puerta de madera occidental que había en todo el edificio y toco tres veces, lo acostumbrado.

Solo cuando oyó una voz masculina dándole paso fue cuando giro el pomo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que Misao había desaparecido por la escalera a la segunda planta y la Sala se había ido llenando de gente poco a poco.

Casi todos extranjeros.

No tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en la esquina de la gran mesa junto con Sanosuke, que ya andaba por su segunda botella se Sake y empezaba a sonrojarse por el alcohol mientras bromeaba con alguno de los presentes, mientras unas camareras le sirvieron algo de comer sin motivo alguno.

Aunque tuviera hambre era incapaz de comer con gusto. La curiosidad se lo comía por dentro.

A cada momento nuevas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, sin remedio alguno.

Necesitaba hablar con Misao con urgencia, pero no daba señales desde hacia tiempo.

-Que te pasa Shinomori? No esta buena la comida?.- Le pregunto entre risas Sanosuke, evidentemente ebrio.- Disfrútala, es lo mejor que podrás comer en Kyoto.

-No tengo hambre.- Le miro seriamente.- Me quieres explicar que pasa aquí?

Sanosuke dejo la botella de sake en la mesa, como recuperando la compostura por un momento. La verdad es que al principio le había parecido muy divertido ver al cubo de hielo apurado sin saber que hacia allí, pero a esas alturas no podía negarle un poco de información, aunque Misao después le regañara por soltarse de la lengua.

-Esto es una reunión de socios de nuestro jefe, el Sr. Anderson.- Le explico.- Se reúnen alguna veces a la semana para discutir sus asuntos, pero otras como hoy solo para pasar un buen rato. Además de socios también se encuentran muchas personas importantes.

-Entonces que se supone que haces tu aquí?.- Aoshi levanto una ceja.

Mientras el moreno frunció el ceño, obviamente disgustado con el comentario.- No seré una persona importante, pero trabajo para Anderson y con Misao, eso es suficiente.

-Pensé que Misao trabajaba para Saito.- A cada palabra entendía menos.- Es que también trabaja para ese tal Anderson?

-Obviamente.- Rió Sanosuke.- Ella también trabaja para el Lobo, en tiempos como estos no nos podemos mantener con un solo empleo.

-Y que hace para el?

Sagara se mostró repentinamente serio.- Creo que te he contado demasiado ya.

Shinomori supo que no podría sacarle nada mas al moreno.

Decidió hacer una inspección con la mirada a los alrededores, casi todos los presentes eran extranjeros bien vestidos y algunos japoneses con pinta de empresarios, todos acompañados por geishas que animaban la velada.

Solo le llamo la atención una persona.

La única mujer occidental que se encontraba en toda la sala.

-Quien es ella?.- La señalo, preguntándole a Sanosuke.

El busco con la mirada donde le señalaba el guerrero hasta dar con una joven elegantemente vestida, de largos cabellos ondulados y castaños, y mirada almendrada.

Sonrió.- Ella?, es Lady Caroline, la prometida del Sr. Anderson.

Como si supiera que hablaban de ella, la joven miro hacia donde se encontraban, observando a Shinomori curiosa y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Aoshi asintió en forma de saludo, mientras la jovencita volvía a poner interés en la conversación que había a su alrededor.

Parecía muy joven, pensó Shinomori, por lo tanto el tal Anderson no debía de ser muy viejo.

Aquella muchacha no debía de tener mas de 18 años.

-Y cuando va a aparecer Misao?.- Volvió a preguntar, Sanosuke que había vuelto a hablar con un hombre a su lado le respondió sin mucho interés.

-No debe tardar mucho.

Ya era entrada la madrugada, no entendía que horas eran aquellas para una reunión y se impacientaba.

-Ya era hora!.- Grito uno de los presentes, mas alto que el resto.

Todos miraron hacia allá sin poder evitarlo.

Uno de los hombres se había levantado de la mesa y se había dirigido hacia la puerta de las escaleras, por donde un criado salía en ese momento cargado con dos cojines, seguido de una mujer con Kimono.

Misao, pensó Aoshi, al verla entrar en la sala seriamente y mas maquillada que antes, además de los labios en rojo se había perfilado los ojos con negro. Mientras su pelo estaba medio recogido con algunos adornos.

Quiso levantarse, pero se había quedado clavado en el suelo.

Su sola presencia inundaba la sala, no había hombre que mantuviera su mirada en ella al menos un par de minutos, únicamente observarla ya era un placer.

Se sorprendió pensando eso, pero no podía negarlo. Misao ya no era una niña, debía de haber cumplido ya los 21 años, eso era algo natural..., pero estaba preparado para ello?

Eso no lo sabia, pero tenia que reconocer que no le disgustaba en lo que se había convertido.

Seguía siendo muy delgada y tampoco había crecido mucho mas en altura, pero había adoptado formas mas redondas y se había desarrollado por completo, incluso aquel rostro redondito de muñeca ahora tenia pómulos marcados, que junto a esa mirada esmeralda la hacían irresistible.

Sus cambios físicos tenían explicación..., pero y sus cambios en comportamiento?

El que no la conociera podría confundirla perfectamente con una geisha, con movimientos calmos, pasos cortos y buena compostura, además de los modales y la poca expresividad, todo lo contrario a lo que recordaba de ella.

Como se explicaba eso?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verla mover los labios.

-Perdonen por la espera.- Se disculpo Misao con una reverencia.- El Sr. Anderson baja ya.

Delante de todos se comportaba como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, otra cosa que le llamo la atención.

Algunos hombres la invitaron a sentarse entre ellos, parecía que había mucha confianza en el ambiente, algo que no le gusto a Shinomori. No podía evitar mirarla, y ella se había dado cuenta, de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia el, solo por unos instantes, al menos no lo ignoraba.

Se sentó junto a algunos extranjeros, aceptando su invitación a Sake con una sonrisa.

-Cariño.- La joven de cabellos castaños se levanto de la mesa justo cuando otra persona entraba en el Salón, desde las escaleras.- Te esperábamos impacientes.

El momento, ahora podría ponerle rostro al nombre de Anderson.

Ese que aparentemente se había introducido en la vida de todos sus conocidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aoshi no dejaba de mirarla, la ponía nerviosa.

Pero entendía que debía estar desesperado, se había tardado mas de lo que pensaba y El tendría muchas preguntas en mente, seguramente no entendería que hacia entre tanto desconocido. Pero eso le daba igual, si había esperado 5 años para volver a Kyoto no debía enfadarse por esperar un par de horas mas.

Se sentó entre algunos de los amigos de su jefe que la invitaban a Sake, lo que mas necesitaba esa noche. Aunque no lo pareciera era una noche significativa.

Dio un trago rápido, sintiendo como el alcohol ardía en su garganta. Todo un alivio.

Y volvió a mirarle.

Ahí seguía, con sus ojos de hielo clavados en ella. Desafiante, dándole a entender que estaba allí y que no dejaría de insistir hasta que le hiciera caso. Típico de El, pensó.

Entonces todas las atenciones de fijaron en Lady Caroline, que se había levantado súbitamente de la mesa y había corrido hacia las escaleras. Misao no tubo que voltear a mirar para saber que pasaba.

La gente a su alrededor saludo al recién llegado.

Le dio otro trago al Sake, y volvió a mirar hacia Aoshi. Pero no la miraba a ella..., como todo el mundo El observaba al Sr. Anderson, pero el con mas interés que nadie.

No tenia que ser adivina para saber que Aoshi jamás se llevaría bien con alguien como Anderson. Los conocía a los dos muy bien, y ambos eran demasiado imponentes para compartir habitación, de eso estaba segura.

Observo el rostro de Aoshi buscando alguna reacción y sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Siento mucho el retraso, espero que no me lo tengan en cuenta.- Dijo una voz masculina, con un encanto natural.

Decidió que era momento de mirar, antes de que a alguien le extrañara que ignorara a su jefe.

Y ahí estaba el, saludando a sus amigos de mas confianza con bromas y agradeciendo los halagos de los que siempre era protagonista. No solo era un triunfador, lo suyo era innato, solo con mirarle se sabia.

Joven, muy joven para tener tanto éxito.

Con solo 27 años ya había alcanzado la cima de los negocios en Japón, el objetivo que le había llevado al país nipón hacia algunos años.

Y la mitad de su éxito residía en su apariencia.

Seguro, muy confiado, con un talento natural para caerle bien a todos los hombres y ser el objeto de deseo de todas las mujeres, gracias a su melena de un rubio muy dorado y unos ojos azules celeste.

Tan distintos a los de Aoshi, pensó..., los de Christian Anderson era tan cálidos como el cielo despejado de agosto.

Y su porte de caballero destacaba entre muchos extranjeros, de el se notaba que venia de buena cuna, y con sus ropajes se podía ver que estaba acostumbrado a los grandes lujos, no era un nuevo rico. Sabia elegir su vestuario acorde a cada ocasión y nunca fallaba.

El joven presidio la mesa y espero a que todos los presentes tomaran asiento de nuevo antes de hablar. Era todo un experto en discursos.

-Gracias por estar en mi casa de Te una noche mas.- Sonrió, enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos y bien puestos.- Mas en una noche tan especial como hoy.

La mirada de Anderson se dirigió a la jovencita castaña que estaba sentada a su derecha, que al sentirse el centro de todas las miradas se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Por favor querida, levántate.- La ayudo caballerosamente con una mano.- Esta es una noche muy importante, ya que es la fiesta de bienvenida de mi futura esposa, Lady Caroline, que ha venido desde Liverpool para nuestra próxima boda de la que espero ya hayan recibido sus invitaciones.

Todos los invitados rieron complacidos, mientras algunos elogiaban a la pareja.

-Ahora disfruten de la velada por favor, todo corre a cuenta de la casa.- Hizo una reverencia y luego ayudo a la joven a sentarse de nuevo, mientras volvía a atender a algunos de sus invitados, que reclamaban su atención con urgencia.

Misao miro a Caroline, parecía aburrida y con ganas de que su prometido pusiera únicamente su interés en ella, pero eso seria muy difícil.

Sonrió para si misma al recordar lo que Christian le había contado de ella, no era un matrimonio por amor, evidentemente, la habían comprometido con el hacia muchos años y a la joven no le había quedado otro remedio que cruzar el mundo para encontrarse con su prometido, dejando atrás a su familia y amigos.

No le daba ninguna pena, las muchachitas consentidas como ella solo le producían repulsión.

-Misao.- Oyó una voz a su espalda, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Shinomori se había levantado y estaba a su espalda.

Ella levanto la vista y se sorprendió un poco, milagrosamente por unos instantes se había olvidado que el estaba allí.

Estaba mas serio que nunca.

-Crees oportuno que podamos hablar ahora?.- Se notaba mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

Misao miro hacia su derecha, Su jefe conversaba con uno de los empresarios locales. Era buen momento.

Sin decir nada se levanto y le hizo una señal a Aoshi para que la siguiera, aprovechando que algunos invitados salían del Salón para pasear por los jardines en compañía de las geishas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hizo caso de la seña de Misao, no podía exigir mucho mas, al menos ya habían dado un paso y habían salido de la Sala para tener un poco mas de intimidad.

Desde que aclarara algunas cosas se iría de allí, a El no le importaba lo mas mínimo aquella reunión y la gente que estaba en ella, solo quería hablar con Misao e irse al Aoiya.

Por mucha curiosidad que le diera aquel joven.

Cuando lo vio se sorprendió, sabia que tenia que ser joven, pero tanto?, No se lo esperaba, pero también se esperaba que tuviera una presencia mas dura, en cambio se encontré con un muchachito de sociedad, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... Era lo mas lógico, no?

Misao se paro no muy lejos de la puerta, mientras encendía con toda tranquilidad su pipa de tabaco y le daba una reconfortante calada. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a verla así.

-No deberías fumar.- Le dijo, no pudiendo evitarlo.

Ella solo sonrió, ni siquiera se digno a mirarle.- No debería hacer muchas cosas, pero eso es algo que ya no te incumbe.

Le daba mucha rabia el comportamiento de la joven, era conciente de que no tenia muchos derechos como tutor tras tantos años de ausencia, pero aun así seguía siéndolo.

-Seguiré siendo tu tutor legalmente hasta que encuentres marido.- Le respondió duramente El, esta vez llamando la atención de Misao.

Realmente Shinomori no quería hablarle así, pero le había provocado, y sin querer había tocado un tema que sabia que no era aconsejable. Ella lo miraba con rabia.

Antes de responderle volvió a darle una calada al tabaco y soltó el humo tan despacio que Aoshi pensó que nunca acabaría, sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento.

-No necesito marido que me ordene nada.- Escupió con orgullo.- Ni tutor.

-Pero si Jefe.- Termino Aoshi, no haciéndose menos.

-Los negocios son los negocios, deberías saberlo.- Ella levanto una ceja.- No estamos aquí para hablar de nada de eso, pregunta lo que quieras y yo responderé lo que quiera, luego te iras.

Aoshi se cruzo de brazos.- De acuerdo,... Que haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí.

-Eso ya lo se, porque trabajas aquí? Y como es que también trabajas para Saito?

Misao sonrió, no le sorprendía que Aoshi estuviera informado de su vida laboral, estaba rodeada de cotillas, y el primero era Sanosuke.

-Alguien tenia que mantener a flote el Aoiya después de lo de Okina.- Respondió tranquilamente.- Tuvimos algunos problemas económicos y además no podía heredarlo si no aceptaba también las deudas del viejo, y tenia muchas de juego al parecer.

El suspiro, en realidad no le sorprendía.- Típico de El..., queda mucho de esas deudas?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no reclamaste tu parte de la herencia.- Parecía que Misao le reprochaba.

-Saito me tenia aislado de toda información sobre ustedes.- Se excuso desesperadamente, pero sabia que no convencería a la ninja.- Lo que no entiendo es como te pusiste a sus ordenes, sabiendo como me manejaba a su antojo.

Misao acerco su rostro al de Aoshi, peligrosamente.

-Tu no tenias otro remedio que trabajar para El, bajo sus condiciones.- Susurro, con razón en sus palabras.- Lo mío es un acuerdo, no hago nada que no quiera hacer, y no me puede exigir porque sabe que me necesita.

La cercanía de ambos le había dejado fuera de juego, no se esperaba nada parecido, y Ella se dio cuenta enseguida. Shinomori era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los labios rojos que estaban a pocos centímetros de el, se había quedado completamente en blanco no solo por la situación. Misao había crecido no solo en físico y formalidades, se había convertido en una mujer muy avispada.

Ella aprovecho la situación para agarrarle fuertemente del mentón, acerco aun mas sus rostros, aprovechando que el guerrero tenia todos sus sentidos puestos en ella.

-Me da exactamente igual si Saito no te dijo nada, no es mi problema.- El sentía el cálido aliento de la joven en sus propios labios.- Y te prohíbo que te entrometas en mi vida Shinomori, ya no es asunto tuyo.

Cualquier otro en esa misma situación, con una mujer tan imponente como Misao dándole ordenes de esa forma abría aceptado cualquier condiciones, solo por sentir los labios de la joven a tan poca distancia, de eso estaba seguro.

Incluso el mismo se sorprendió cuando por su mente solo pasaban ordenes muy explicitas de agarrarla por la nuca y besarla con fuerza, de probar eso que tan deliciosamente exhibía la muchacha.

Pero el no era cualquiera.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y la agarro con fuerza de la mano que cogía su mentón, y con la otra la agarro del otro brazo, acercándola con fuerza hacia el, con decisión en la mirada.

-Tu vida siempre ha sido asunto mío Misao, y quieras o no siempre lo será.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero un carraspeo a sus espaldas interrumpió la conversación.

Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia el punto del que venia la interrupción.

Christian Anderson permanecía a pocos metros de ellos, observándoles sonriente pero con una chispa en la mirada, aparentemente tranquilo.

Cuando vio que ya se habían percatado de su presencia se acerco unos pasos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima de Aoshi, y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Misao se hizo a un lado y le dedico una inclinación de cabeza.

-Veo que estas aquí Misao, requería tu presencia en una conversación importante.- Comenzó a hablar El, dirigiéndose a la joven.

Aoshi se molesto al ver que no le hablaba de usted, pero no dijo nada.

-Perdone, tenia algunos asuntos que atender.- Se disculpo algo mas sumisa.

Luego el joven rubio volvió a mirar a Aoshi, extendiendo su mano.- Me llamo Christian Anderson y usted es...

Aoshi respondió al apretón de manos.- Shinomori Aoshi.

-Veo que sabe de las costumbres occidentales.- Amplio su sonrisa.- Que sorpresa.

-He vivido en Holanda durante 5 años.- Algo en aquel sujeto le daba mala espina, era demasiado amable y seguramente toda aquella conversación era un teatro de formalidades.

-Holanda... bonito país, he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo, estuvo allí por negocios?.

-Algo así.- Respondió el guerrero.

Anderson rió.- Entiendo, y de que conoce Misao a un hombre como usted?

Misao rápidamente interrumpió, sabiendo por donde iba la conversación.- También negocios, pero el Sr. Shinomori ya se iba, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y seguramente estará cansado.

La joven le miro, dándole a entender que la conversación había acabado.

-Tiene donde quedarse?.- Pregunto con amabilidad Anderson.- Puede hospedarse aquí, también tenemos servicio de Hotel.

-No, gracias.- Aoshi respondió cortante.- Tengo donde quedarme.

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta la vista Sr. Shinomori.- Christian empezó a caminar de regreso al Salón.- Vienes Misao?

-Si.

La joven siguió a su jefe sin rechistar, pero antes de entrar al Salón miro de nuevo a Aoshi.

-Busca algo que hacer con tu vida.- Le dijo seriamente.- Meterte en la mía no te conviene.

No tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que Misao entro dentro del Salón y cerro el Shoji con fuerza. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que seguiría sus consejos.

En cuanto llegara al Aoiya tendrían una larga charla, quisiera o no.

Por el momento iría a descansar, estaba cansado de seguir en aquel lugar.

Tras cruzar de nuevo el jardín entro en el largo pasillo hacia el vestidor y por el camino un Shoji se abrió a su izquierda, de donde salió Sanosuke, tambaleándose con una botella en la mano.

En que momento había salido del Salón?

El moreno se quedo observándole unos instantes, con una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya te vas?

-Creo que tu también deberías.- Le ignoro, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida.

-La noche es joven.- Grito Sagara, dándole un trago a la botella.- Espero que tu encuentro con Misao haya sido como esperabas!.

Ni se molesto en contestar.

Sabia perfectamente que Sanosuke Sagara lo decía con ironía, y que esperaba que se hubiera llevado una sorpresa desagradable.

Cuando estuviera sobrio también tendría una conversación con el.

En aquella maldita ciudad todos parecían haber perdido el respeto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se hacia muy tarde, apenas quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y poco a poco los invitados habían ido despejando la sala a excepción de algunos pocos que se encontraban ya en las ultimas.

Incluso Sanosuke se había retirado hacia poco, incapaz de beber una sola gota mas de Sake.

Misao se había retirado a su despacho a esperar a que todo aquello acabara, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de festejar, cuando en realidad pensaba que era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

Aun así todavía no podía volver a casa, Anderson le había ordenado que le esperara para hablar de algo, mientras el iba a acompañar a su prometida a su habitación hacia ya un buen rato.

Suspiro cansada y harta, cuanto tiempo la tendría esperando?

No podía quejarse, por lo menos no delante de sus invitados. Por eso había preferido esperar en su despacho, con una botella de Sake que apenas había tocado y fumando sin parar. Rió al pensar que si fumaba otro cigarrillo se parecería al Lobo de Saito.

Y eso basto para que apagara corriendo el que ya tenia encendido.

Lo que le faltaba encima era ponerse a pensar en ese maldito.

Aunque no sabia exactamente si prefería eso a volver a concentrar sus pensamientos en el encuentro que había tenido con Aoshi en los jardines de la Casa.

De solo pensarlo se erizo de arriba abajo..., en lo cerca que lo tuvo por unos instantes.

En otros tiempos se habría sonrojado como una inocentona, solo de pensar que podría pasar algo así, y esa noche no solo no se había sonrojado, lo había cogido con fuerza del mentón y se había acercado a el lo mas que pudo.

Con otro hombre aquel contacto hubiera hecho un efecto inmediato, no seria la primera vez que utilizaba sus armas de mujer para dejar fuera de combate a alguno, pero El era distinto a los demás, eso no la sorprendía.

Aoshi Shinomori era el mayor reto para cualquier seductora..., y el ver que no tenia ningún efecto sobre El solo conseguía que lo deseara aun mas.

Cuando sus pensamientos alcanzaron otro grado cerro los ojos con fuerza y le dio el trago mas largo de la noche a la botella de Sake, en esos momento si lo necesitaba.

-No bebas tan rápido o no llegaras a casa esta noche.- Oyó desde la puerta.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Anderson cerraba el Shoji y se sentaba frente a ella, con su triunfal sonrisa.

-Es muy tarde para emborracharse.- Le echo una mirada de reojo.- Has tardado.

El amplio su sonrisa.- Mi prometida requería de mis atenciones, apenas ha llegado y ni siquiera habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-Eso no me interesa.- Interrumpió Ella, cortante.- De que querías hablarme?

Christian se inclino sobre la mesa y la cogió del mentón con suavidad, acercándola a El.- No te sienta bien estar de mal humor, cuando te comportas como una geisha estas mucho mas guapa.

-De que querías hablarme?.- Repitió Misao, sin apartar su mano ni mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

-De Shinomori.- El volvió a sentarse bien sobre el tatami.- Una gran sorpresa, no?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Crees que será un problema?.- Pregunto algo mas serio.

-No lo creo, lo se..., pero yo me encargo, no te preocupes.- Un brillo apareció en la mirada de Misao, sabia que seria todo un reto.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, Anderson no apartaba la mirada de Misao, intentando leer a través de ella.

Luego se levanto y se coloco a su espalda, arrodillándose y poniéndole las manos encimas de los hombros, acercando su boca al oído de ella.

-Todavía sientes algo por El, Misao?

Ella frunció el ceño, tensándose todo su cuerpo.- No.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de quererle de aquella manera tan ciega.

No solo la decepciono cuando se fue a Holanda y no dio señales mas nunca, ni una carta, nada... si no cuando no apareció tras la muerte de Okina, ni de los Himura, ni... ninguna de las horribles cosas que pasaron durante esa época tan negra.

Jamás podría remediar el dolor que le causo su ausencia, y pasado tanto tiempo lo único que quería era sentir indiferencia hacia El.

Christian la cogió fuertemente del mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos y acercando sus rostros un poco mas, mientras le susurraba.

-Seguro?

-Si.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pronto amanecería y estaba seguro de que Misao no había vuelto al Aoiya.

Hacia varias horas que se había echado en su futon, para su sorpresa su habitación seguía como estaba cuando la dejo, eso tenia que ser buena señal. O mas bien esperaba que lo fuera.

Había oído llegar a Sanosuke hacia pocos minutos, eso era lo que le había despertado. Seguramente había despertado a todos los de la casa con tanto jaleo, no entendía como le dejaban cogerse tremendas borracheras.

Y a esas alturas era incapaz de reconciliar el sueño.

Pero así era mejor, estaba seguro de que si volvía a dormir se despertaría tarde y tenia muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana, empezando por hacerle una poco cordial visita a Saito para aclarar alguna cosas. Luego iría en busca de respuestas a donde pudiera encontrarlas y preguntaría a Omasu por la tumba de Okina.

No podía quedarse quieto, hacia tiempo que no.

A lo mejor incluso haría una visita relámpago al templo donde pasaba tantas horas.

Todo con tal de hacer tiempo hasta que pudiera hablar con Misao tranquilamente.

Misao...

No se la quitaba de la cabeza.

En Holanda había conocido a mujeres hermosas, tan distintas a la japonesas..., pero ninguna había conseguido obsesionarlo con tan poco.

Y en unas horas, solo en unas horas, Misao había vuelto del revés todo su mundo.

No solo por las incógnitas que se acumulaban en su mente.

Jamás pensó que con unos pocos contactos pudiera desear mas a una mujer de lo que había deseado a Misao en el momento en que sintió su respiración en su boca.

Si ya le parecía hermosa hacia 5 años..., cuando era una adolescente tan inocente como una niña, ... y ahora convertida en toda una mujer, como pocas había conocido, no sentía los remordimientos de antes.

Antes El era demasiado mayor, demasiado experimentado para una jovencita como ella... ahora las razones de freno que se había auto impuesto poco a poco perdían lógica.

Ahora lo único que le podría parar era su propia voluntad.

Y si Ella volvía a ponérsele a esa altura... tendría suficiente?

_**Notas de la Autora**_:

_Lo he escrito en tiempo record jeje apenas un par de horas, que les parece?_

_Me ataco la inspiración y además quede satisfecha con el resultado, solo espero que me manden sus reviews para saber lo que opinan ustedes!_

_La historia no ha hecho mas que empezar, por fin conocemos al jefe de Misao que dará mucho de que hablar jeje para que se hagan una idea me inspire en Allen de La visión de Scaflowne (me encantaba!)_

_El próximo capitulo mas sorpresas y ahora los agradecimientos a_:

**Amai Kaoru**

**Silvia-chan**

**Okashira Janet**

**HADA**

**Liho Sakuragi**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Gabyhyatt**

_Gracias a todas por tener un tiempito pa dejar rew, a ustedes les dedico ste segundo capi jeje y animo al resto a que tmb dejen alguno!_

_Sobre las dudas que tienen con lo de la muerte de Kenshin y Kaoru, adelante un poco el hecho para que me cuadrara con los años jeje y también pa darle aun mas drama a la historia, solo pekeños arreglillos. Las demás dudas las iré disipando en los siguientes capítulos._

_Muchos besos!_

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hi! Como estan?_

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que cada vez me gusta mas jjeeje, sobre este capitulo no tengo mucho que decir, además de... tiene que leerlo! Jeje a mi x lo menos me a encantado escribirlo._

**SWEET PAIN**

**Capitulo 3**

**-**

Se levanto al oír el ajetreo en el restaurante.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápidamente desde su desvelo y ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos de Omasu o Shiro por el pasillo, ni siquiera los llantos del bebe al pedir su desayuno.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un buen baño, cuando había vuelto de la Casa de Te no había tenido fuerzas y estaba bastante sucio del largo camino desde Tokyo.

Al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente su cuerpo reacciono relajándose, hacia mucho tiempo que no se daba un baño así de placentero.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo, por lo menos no esa mañana.

Busco algo de ropa en su armario, estaba toda la que había dejado, aunque olía un poco ha guardado pero estaba limpia. Incluso alguien se había tomado la molestia de cuidar de su ropa en su ausencia.

Después la lavaría toda de nuevo, mientras se pondría otro de los trajes de chaqueta que llevaba en la pequeña maleta.

En realidad no se había traído muchas cosas de Holanda, aparte de un par de mudas, unos pocos recuerdos y el dinero que había ahorrado viviendo allá. Todo podría caber perfectamente en una caja, otras de las cosas que haría mas tarde.

Al salir al pasillo escucho los ronquidos de Sanosuke.

Aparte de que sus habitaciones estaban muy cerca el chico roncaba tranquilamente, después de una noche de fiesta. Miro hacia arriba pidiendo paciencia, convivir con Sagara seria uno de los mayores retos de su vida.

Y entonces paso por otra puerta bien conocida.

Si mal no recordaba esa era la habitación de Misao. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco, e intentar escuchar algo. No se oía prácticamente nada, pero sentía la presencia de alguien allí dentro.

A que hora había vuelto que no se había enterado?

Tubo que haber sido poco después de Sanosuke... pensó.

Después hablaría con ella, seguramente no se levantaría hasta tarde.

Bajo a la primera planta y fue directamente a la cocina, esperando encontrarse con Shiro o Omasu, para su sorpresa en el que se encargaba de preparar la comida esa mañana era Kuro, aprovechando las primeras horas sin muchos clientes para hacer algunas recetas.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Aoshi, esperando una reacción del ex – Onni.

Kuro se dio la vuelta, no tan sorprendido como Shinomori esperaba, aunque si algo.- Buenos días Shinomori-san, ya me informo Omasu de su regreso, como le fue en Europa?

Aoshi pestañeo varias veces.- Bien, gracias..., y a usted como le ha ido?

-Bien.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Vivo por aquí cerca con mi esposa, Hiroko, ya la conocerá, trabaja de camarera aquí, en el turno de tarde.

-Si, por supuesto.- No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que al menos una persona le daba una buena bienvenida, sin reclamos ni reproches.- Y Omasu o Shiro?

-Shiro ha ido a hacer algunas compras y Omasu esta en el comedor con los niños.- Kuro cogió un platillo y le puso un poco de arroz, cogiendo algunas cosas mas.- Vaya con ellos.- Dijo entregándole el cazo.- Y desayune, el te esta ya servido.

-Gracias.- Inclino la cabeza de forma agradecida, mientras seguía sus instrucciones.

En el comedor se encontró con una estampa de lo mas familiar.

Omasu regañaba a un pequeño de dos años clavadito a su padre, mientras intentaba darle de comer a la bebe que parecía mucho mas tranquila que su hermano, había pasado buena noche y eso tenia de buen humor a su madre.

-Yutaro deja de jugar con la comida.- Ordeno Omasu, dándole los palillos.- Comételo todo.

-No me gusta.- El pequeño hizo pucheros, mientras miraba el plato de comida.

-Tienes que comer de todo.- En ese momento Aoshi abrió el Shoji y Omasu le miro, un poco sorprendida.- Oh, Sr. Aoshi, pase.

-Gracias, buenos días.- Tras una inclinación de cabeza se sentó a presidir la mesa.

-Veo que ha visto a Kuro.- La mujer observaba su plato de comida.- Quiere un poco de te?

-Si no es molestia.

Aoshi miro al frente al coger la taza de te, dándose cuenta que el niño de pelo castaño no dejaba de mirarle, con muchísima curiosidad.

-Quien es este hombre, mama?.- Pregunto señalándolo tranquilamente.

Omasu cogió su mano y la puso encima de la mesa.- No se señala a la gente Yutaro-chan, ese Señor es Aoshi-sama y vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

-Porque?.- El pequeño miro a su madre, lleno de preguntas.

-Porque el vivía aquí cuando tu no habías nacido, se fue de viaje y ahora ha vuelto.- Explico lentamente para que su hijo fuera capas de comprenderla.- El era el Okashira de los Onni.

-Oooh!.- Exclamo el pequeño, haciendo una reverencia.- Un placer Sr. Okashira!

Aoshi observo al niño, primero con desconcierto.

Entonces le habían hablado del Onni, eso era muy bueno, pero de repente le hizo mucha gracia ver al niño tan pequeño tratándole como abría echo uno de sus súbditos en la época en la que fue Okashira.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de Omasu.

-No hace falta que me hagas una reverencia pequeño.- Dijo Shinomori, aun aguantado la risa.- Hace muchos años que no soy Okashira.

-Lo fue antes que tía Misao?, Porque tía Misao también fue Okashira, pero usted es mas viejo.- Contó el pequeño, haciendo una mueca graciosa de desconcierto.

-Mucho antes pequeño.- Le sonrió.- Ahora puedes llamarme tío Aoshi, si a tu mama no le molesta.

-A mi no me importa.- El niño levanto las manos.

Aoshi miro a Omasu, esperando una respuesta.

Ella le sonrió amablemente.- Por supuesto que si.- Luego miro al pequeño Yutaro.- Pero tendrás que comerte todo lo que hay en plato, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo!

El niño se puso a comer enseguida y Aoshi empezó a hacer lo mismo, se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Aquel gesto de la ex – ninja era un gran paso para la buena convivencia con los habitantes del Aoiya.

Omasu puso a la pequeña contra su hombro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda después de la comida, mientras observaba todos los pasos de Aoshi.

Este se dio cuenta.

-Ocurre algo?

Ella sonrió.- No, nada... Parece verdad que ha cambiado Aoshi.

Una escena tierna entre Shinomori y un niño era algo que hasta ese momento jamás imaginaria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Apago el cigarrillo lentamente, mientras aun paladeaba el amargo sabor en su boca.

En ese momento solo pensaba en la gran bendición que era el café del Occidente, probablemente lo mejor que habían traído a Japón.

Ya iba por su segundo de la mañana y contaba las horas que quedaban para la media tarde, cuando tocara su tercera taza del día.

Y de nuevo sumergió su mirada en el informe que tenia a su frente.

Odiaba el papeleo, si le fuera posible solo se encargaría de la acción, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ni siquiera el sabor de la cafeína podría remediar la gran repulsión que sentía hacia esa parte de su trabajo.

Para su pesar hoy era un día en el que, por lo que parecía, solo se encargaría de ello.

Y todo por culpa de Misao Makimachi.

-Donde demonios estará esa maldita mujer?.- Pregunto en voz alta, mirando hacia el reloj que había encima de la puerta de su despacho.- Hoy tampoco piensa aparecer.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un hombre con un estrafalario peinado rubio hizo su aparición.

Le sorprendió un poco ver los ojos ámbar mirándole directamente, pensaba que Hajime Saito estaría concentrado en firma informes, no que estuviera mirándole de esa manera.

-Buenos días Jefe.- Saludo, algo nervioso por la sorpresa.- No esta trabajando?

-Eso a ti que te importa?.- Escupió con rabia el Lobo, buscando la caja de cigarrillos dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme.- Que me traes?

-El nuevo informe sobre el Caso 3013.- Cho se acerco a la mesa y lanzo la carpeta encima de la pila de papeles.- Lo trajo un recadero desde el Aoiya.

-Bueno, ya que no aparece menos mal que hace su trabajo.- Saco un cigarro de la caja mientras cogía la carpeta de color marrón, con gran interés.- Ahora solo queda saber si lo hace bien o mal.

-Hasta el momento la Srta. Makimachi no nos ha decepcionado.- Comento El rubio, cogiendo una silla y sentándose delante de su jefe.- Pero este asunto se nos escapa de las manos a todos.

Saito no presto atención a las palabras de su subordinado, simplemente leía con rapidez. Buscaba algo, algo importante, aunque fuera poca cosa. Pero una vez mas se sintió decepcionado. No había nada que pudiera servirle.

Tiro la carpeta sobre la mesa con rabia.

-Palabras y mas palabras!.- Grito, encendiendo su cigarro.- Nada!, como de costumbre..., esto empieza a molestarme.

-Ya se lo dije.- Cho se acomodo en su silla, poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca.- Esa gente no deja huellas, no hay manera de pillarles... tenemos a la mitad de la plantilla vigilando los muelles, cualquier sitio por donde puedan entrar... pero nada, ni siquiera los hombres de Misao.

Hajime le miro de reojo.- Lo se perfectamente estúpido, no tienes que recordarme nada.

-No se ponga de mal humor Jefe, les pillaremos.- Sonrió el Rubio, tranquilamente.

-Que demonios te hace tan feliz?.

-Me he enterado de algo.- Cho movió sus cejas graciosamente.- A que no sabe quien ha vuelto?

Saito se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todas las posibilidades para dar un paso adelante en ese caso que se le atravesaba pesadamente.

-En vez de estar cotilleando por ahí como una Maruja deberías estar trabajando.

Alguien toco la puerta dos veces con insistencias, mientras una venita empezaba a hincharse en la frente de Saito, a lo que ese día todo le irritaba de sobremanera.

-Quien coño es?!.- Grito, haciendo que Cho saltara de su silla.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó la voz temblorosa de un joven.- Lo siento Sr. Saito, tiene una visita.

-No estoy y punto!.- Siguió gritándome, mientras miraba hacia fuera de nuevo.

-Ese hombre insiste en verle.

Cerro los ojos con lentitud, se dio la vuelta y apago el cigarro, que ni se había consumido la mitad.

-Quien es?

-Un tal... Shinomori.

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron de par en par y luego miro rápidamente a Cho, que sonreía con ironía, diciéndole sin palabras la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Sin apartar la mirada del Rubio contesto.- Dile que pase.

Luego se oyeron unas pisadas alejándose de la puerta.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?.- Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dijo que tenia que gastar mi tiempo en otras cosas.

-Que te parece si me vas a buscar una taza de café?

Cho su cruzo de brazos, como un niño pequeño.- Yo no soy tu recadero!

Saito se dejo caer encima de su silla, con el semblante serio y los ojos cerrados.

-Eso o te mato, tu que prefieres?

No había mas que una respuesta para una pregunta así.

Cho sabia que aquel no era el día para molestar a su Jefe y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta, justo cuando Aoshi la abría para entrar.

Este se quedo un poco shockeado.

-Vaya, Aoshi Shinomori, vienes en el momento oportuno.- Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Shinomori intento pasar de alto aquello, estaba allí por algo muy importante.

Explicaciones.

Cerro la puerta tras entrar en la habitación y se quedo mirando al hombre de mirada ambarina que estaba a su frente, mirándole en silencio.

Hasta que una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Lobo.

-Shinomori..., que interesante visita.- Comenzó.- Cuando volviste de Holanda?

-No he venido a informarte de mis pasos.

Saito rió.- No pensaba eso, ni siquiera lo hacías cuando trabajabas para mi.

-He venido para que me contestes a un par de preguntas.- El ninja dio un paso hacia delante.

-Lo imagino.- Saito se echo para atrás en su silla.- Toma asiento, presiento que va a ser una larga conversación, no?

-Espero que no.

-Yo también.- Resoplo con pesadez, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- A que esperas?

Aoshi se apoyo en el escritorio.- Porque no me informaste de la muerte de Okina?

El Lobo sonrió.

-Estábamos en una parte fundamental del caso, y sabia que si te lo decía querrías volver corriendo a Japón, no podía permitirme ese lujo.

La rabia comenzaba a nacer en el estomago de Aoshi, sabia que Hajime no tenia mucho tacto a la hora de actuar, hablar... o mas bien nunca, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir las ganas de estrangularlo en ese momento.

-Y no se te ocurrió contármelo finalizado el caso?!.- Levanto un poco la voz, empezando a perder los nervios.

-Para que?.- Saito parecía bastante tranquilo.- Ya había pasado tiempo y si te lo decía en ese momento hubieras querido matarme.

-No se te ocurrió pensar que ahora tendría mas ganas de matarte?

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.- Sinceramente..., pensé que no volverías a Kyoto, pero tampoco es que me preocupara mucho.

-Pero si te parecía oportuno informarme de la muerte de los Himura.- No puedo evitar soltar una risa irónica, jamás podría soportar ni comprender a aquel hombre.

-Al contrario de la muerte de Okina, que me era completamente indiferente.- Hajime se levanto y de nuevo se acerco a la ventana.- La muerte de esos dos fue un total placer, no podía quedarme callado.

-Eres despreciable.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente.- Gracias.- Le miro de arriba abajo.- Pensé también que te alegraría, después de todo... al estar muerto Himura... ya has conseguido tu objetivo, no?

Aoshi sabia que aquel comentario solo era para hacerle daño.

-Eso era antes, y por supuesto no me a alegrado para nada su muerte.

Saito le interrumpió.- Si, si... ya lo se..., ese idiota te pego su "forma de ver la vida", algo mas que desees saber?

El ex – Okashira se levanto de la silla y se acerco a unos pasos de Hajime Saito, que le miraba con una ceja levantada, esperándose cualquier cosa del Ninja.

-Me quieres explicar que hace Misao trabajando para ti?.- Aoshi frunció el ceño.

Un brillo malévolo atravesó la mirada ámbar, mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas amplia.

Aquel tema empezaba a interesarle muchísimo mas.

Si Aoshi Shinomori se enterara de todo lo que sabia de Misao..., no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del gran arma que tenia en sus manos.

Ya que tenia un día odioso, al menos tenia con que jugar un buen rato.

-Ella me lo pidió, como negar la ayuda de una ninja tan buena?

Aoshi se acerco mas, apretando los dientes.- Y quien te crees que eres para darle trabajo?, solo era una niña, no creo ni que supiera por asomo en donde se estaba metiendo.

-Y tu de verdad piensas que le di trabajo por que si a esa mocosa entrometida?.- Saito frunció el ceño, realmente ofendido.- Supero la prueba que le puse y desde luego la advertí de lo que era trabajar conmigo, no quiero princesitas en mi plantilla.

Aoshi se asusto un poco al pensar en que clase de prueba pudo ponerle ese Lobo sin sentimientos.

-Que prueba?

-Una misión muy complicada, que requería a una persona de... sus características.

-Que características?.- Shinomori levanto una ceja.

-Bueno, aparte de buena espía y luchadora, ... joven, bonita...- Saco otro cigarro de su bolsillo, sin apartar la mirada del hombre a su frente, sabiendo que el siguiente calificativo le haría daño.- Y estúpida.

Cho entro sin tocar en la habitación, con una bandeja con dos tazas.

-Le traigo el café.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se levanto cerca del mediodía.

Ni siquiera había podido dormir bien y tenia muchísimo trabajo que hacer.

Tras un largo y relajante baño se puso una yukata de color verde oscuro y se metió en su despacho del Aoiya, empezaban a acumularse las cuentas encima de su mesa, pero casi no había tenido tiempo de trabajar en ello.

Empezaba a agobiarse, no sabia como, pero había acumulado demasiado trabajo esos meses.

Entre la Casa de Te, las cuentas del Aoiya, Saito, Anderson... casi no le daba el tiempo para nada, así que pensó que en vez de dar vueltas en su futon como una idiota podría poner al día de las cuentas del Aoiya y quitarse eso de encima.

Por suerte se acordó de mandar con uno de los chicos el informe a Saito.

No había aparecido por comisaría en 3 días y el Lobo estaría impaciente, si de algo estaba segura era de que ese hombre la mataría cuando la viera.

Omasu abrió el Shoji silenciosamente, con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos tardes Misao.

Levanto la mirada de los libros por unos instantes.- Buenos días, podrías traerme un poco de te y algo de comer Omasu?, No he tenido buena noche.

-Por supuesto.- La mujer castaña recogió algunos papeles arrugados que había en el suelo.- Ya ha visto a Aoshi?

Misao levanto la mirada rápidamente, sorprendida no tanto por la pregunta si no por la manera de llamar Omasu a Shinomori.

-Que rápido le has cogido confianza no?.- Levanto una ceja, bastante molesta.

Omasu se dio cuenta del disgusto.- Lo siento..., ha sido amable desde que llego, no quería...

-No pasa nada.- Le hizo una seña con la mano.- Perdona, no estoy de buen humor esta mañana..., mando el recadero mi informe a comisaría?

-Si, a la hora que dijiste.- Se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar a su amiga.- Te encuentras bien?

-Porque no iba a estarlo?

-Bueno... nadie esperábamos la vuelta de Aoshi.- La joven tartamudeaba, sin saber como tomar el tema con Misao.- Seguramente te habrá...

La joven de mirada esmeralda la interrumpió.- No me ha importado en absoluto, que haga lo que quiera hacer, no puedo negarle la entrada al Aoiya, después de todo Okina se lo heredo en parte... aunque no lo haya reclamado, no puedo negárselo.

-Me alegra saberlo.- Sonrió tímidamente.

Ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, con insistencia.- Tengo hambre Omasu, por favor.

Entendió perfectamente la indirecta y salió de la habitación tras una reverencia.

Esa era la parte que menos le gustaba de todo el asunto a Misao.

Las preguntas que le harían los demás sobre sus sentimientos. Acaso no lo había dejado claro?, Ella se había hecho mayor, tenia una vida nueva, nuevas responsabilidades... Aoshi era parte del pasado, igual que su enamoramiento infantil hacia el.

No significaba nada que hubiera vuelto, algún día lo tenia que hacer, eso era algo que Ella no había descartado en lo absoluto... y mas que preocuparse por como se sentía al respecto tenia que pensar en la manera de mantener a Shinomori lejos de sus asuntos.

Mientras pensaba Omasu volvió a entrar en silencio, dejándole a su lado una bandeja con te.

No queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos de la joven.

Entonces Misao callo en la cuenta, donde estaba ese entrometido de Shinomori?, Se esperaba que estuviera rondándola hasta que saciara todas las incógnitas de su cabeza.

Y ni siquiera lo había oído esa mañana.

-Omasu.

La joven de si dio la vuelta sorprendida.- Si, dime.

-Donde esta Shinomori?.- Le pregunto, intento no parecer muy preocupada.

-Aoshi se fue ha hablar con el Sr. Saito desde muy temprano.- Contesto amablemente, para volver a dirigirse a la salida.

Estupendo.

Porque no lo había pensado antes?

Se llevo las manos a la frente..., esperaba que el idiota de Saito no le contara todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia o entonces no la dejaría en paz un segundo.

Tenia la esperanza de que el Lobo pasara olímpicamente de las preguntas del ex – Okashira, pero sabia muy bien que para ese desgraciado seria un verdadero placer dejarla mal delante de su tutor, mas sabiendo que lo había amado en el pasado.

Ya se imaginaba a Saito disfrutando con la posibilidad de causarle problemas con Shinomori.

No le daba mas placer que hacerle la vida imposible a la gente, y mas a Ella después de no haber obtenido éxitos en su ultimo caso.

Respiro profundamente.

No había nada que no pudiera solucionar.

Y le había dicho a Aoshi que no se metiera en su vida, si había metido las narices mas de lo necesario tendría que pagar las consecuencias, y punto.

En ese momento en lo que tenia que concentrarse era en terminar todo el papeleo, esa noche tendría muchos asuntos que atender y no podía darse el lujo de tener cosas pendientes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y las puertas del Aoiya ya estaban cerradas al publico.

Probablemente los demás estuvieran descansando antes de empezar a preparar el turno de la tarde-noche.

Todavía digería lentamente toda la información que había recibido de Saito.

Aunque en realidad tampoco le dejo mucho en claro. Le había dejado con aun mas dudas, por puro placer.

El día que ese Lobo muriera haría feliz a mucha gente, empezando por El.

Entro en el Aoiya sin escuchar ningún ruido por los alrededores, tenia que buscar a Misao urgentemente. Seguramente ya estaría despierta y esperaba que se encontrara allí, no le apetecía para nada tener que volver a la Casa de Te de aquel ingles.

Sentía una gran impotencia con el mismo, Saito se había aprovechado de Misao sin que pudiera hacer nada. Se había beneficiado del estado de desesperación de Misao y la había metido en una misión de la que apenas sabia algo.

Pero sus palabras no eran alentadoras.

Necesitaba una niña tonta, bonita y que se supera defender para sacar información de una Okiya donde supuestamente se traficaba con Opio. Únicamente le dijo eso.

Era obvio que la había metido de infiltrada en aquel sitio, ni siquiera sabia si era una Okiya de calidad o una de los barrios menos honorables de la ciudad.

Solo le dijo eso y el resultado de la operación que al parecer fue un total éxito, como todos los trabajos que realizo Misao hasta la fecha en cooperación con el.

No necesitaba que Saito le dijera que Misao era una gran luchadora, ya lo sabia.

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la clase de situaciones a las que se había tenido que enfrentar, no era lo mismo las misiones a las que mandaban a hombres como el, que la clase de operaciones que asignaban a jóvenes, a jóvenes bonitas y seductoras.

Sacudió la cabeza, no había otra cosa que le alterara mas la sangre que pensar en Misao de esa manera. Tenia que reconocerlo.

De solo pensar que algún hombre le había puesto las manos encima la rabia nacía de su interior.

Misao estaba destinada a ser una señorita de un buen hombre, no que las manos de cualquier desgraciado pudieran tocar su piel para que ella pudiera obtener alguna información a cambio.

Era demasiado exquisita para eso.

Pero estaba seguro de que Saito también lo sabia, y no habría dudado un solo instante en utilizar ese factor a su favor.

Y tras lo que vio ayer en el comportamiento de Misao... intuía que Ella sabia perfectamente como utilizar esa gran cualidad.

Empezaba a arrepentirse gravemente de haberse ido.

Aunque su marcha había sido la liberación de su alma atormentada.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de alguien, y por desgracia para el se topo con el que menos quería volver a ver en esos momentos.

Sagara salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y evidentemente todavía no muy despierto. Se restregó los ojos mientras observaba como Aoshi se acercaba a el.

-Donde esta Misao?

-Solo sabes decir eso?.- Sanosuke se agarro la cabeza, algo molesto.- Buenos días.

-Dirás buenas tardes.- Le corrigió Aoshi, impaciente.- Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

-No he visto a nadie hoy, por desgracia eres la primera persona con la que me tropiezo.

-Es mutuo.

Sanosuke bostezo con pereza y miro a su alrededor.- Debe estar en su despacho, tenia mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Gracias.- Paso de largo el ex – Okashira, pero el luchador le interrumpió.

-Si no la encuentras a las 9 de la noche hay una reunión importante en la Casa de Te Niwa.

El se dio la vuelta.- No pienso volver a ese sitio.

-Me temo que si tan interesado estas en Misao pasaras mucho tiempo allí.- Rió Sanosuke, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación.- Nos vemos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, había tocado pero nadie había respondido.

Pero aun así decidió mirar dentro para estar seguro de que Misao no se encontraba allí.

Por el camino se había encontrado a Shiro y le había verificado la información que le dio Sanosuke, así que debía de encontrarse allí aunque no respondiera.

Y efectivamente.

Se encontró con que Misao reposaba su espalda en un montón de cojines, tapándose los ojos con el brazo, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Si no lo había oído debía ser que estaba dormida.

Encima de la mesa había una pila de libros de cuenta bien ordenados.

Seguramente había acabado y había decidido descansar un poco, pensó.

Creyó que lo conveniente seria salir de la habitación y hablar con ella mas tarde, pero se había quedado clavado al suelo, observándola.

Su yukata verde estaba bastante abierta en la parte del escote, y sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo al compás de su respiración, con su pelo suelto y algo revuelto sobre la pila de cojines, su cuello estirado hacia atrás...

Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron dolorosamente despacio, pensó el, para coger una bocanada de aire profundamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho dio algunos pasos para acercarse a Ella.

Arrodillándose a unos pasos, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento. Si dormida era capas de hipnotizar a un hombre de esa manera no podía imaginarse el efecto que tendría si lo hiciera a posta.

Seguramente ningún hombre se le resistiría.

Y no era algo de lo que precisamente se alegrara. Algo como aquello solo debía reservarse para el hombre que se lo mereciera.

-Te gusta lo que ves, Shinomori?.- Pregunto cálidamente la joven, sin moverse un centímetro.

Aoshi debería haberse sonrojado en ese momento, avergonzado por la manera en que lo había pillado, pero en realidad no sintió nada parecido. Era extraño, con cualquier otra mujer hubiera pedido disculpas inmediatamente, pero con Ella no era así..., era confianza?, No sabia muy bien, pero no le daba miedo.

-Desde luego entiendo porque has tenido tanto éxito en tus misiones si es verdad lo que me contó Saito.- Fue lo único que se le paso por la mente.

Misao aparto el brazo de sus ojos y le miro, con evidente molestia, incorporándose para mirarle directamente.

-Estas muy equivocado conmigo si piensas que todo lo que he conseguido ha sido por mi cuerpo, y me insulta gravemente.

Aoshi sonrió.- Te enseñe lo suficiente sobre el honor como para pensar que has llegado ha esto de esa manera Misao, y me insulta que pienses eso de mi.

Ella levanto una ceja, algo sorprendida por la respuesta. Aoshi nunca dejaba de impresionarla, pensó que al sentirse pillado habría dado disculpas, pero en vez de eso había desafiado su honor con total tranquilidad.

Hasta donde podía llegar el nuevo Aoshi?

-Jamás he querido insultarte.- Amplio su sonrisa Misao, irónicamente, mientras se acercaba a El, de rodillas.- Aunque si tengo que admitir que me ha ayudado en mucho.

Aoshi levanto una ceja, entiendo de que iba aquel juego.- Ya lo he visto.

La joven le negó con el dedo índice.- Aun no has visto nada Aoshi.

Misao se mordió el labio de pura satisfacción.

Era la ocasión perfecta y aquel juego era ideal para ella, además de saber hasta que punto Aoshi podía ser de hielo y si era capas de derretirlo, el reto de su vida, también le daría a conocer esa faceta que seguramente le daba miedo al ninja, con suerte se abrumaría y decepcionaría y no volvería a hablarle.

Era todo un deshonor que su protegida se le insinuara de esa manera. Pero el lo había querido.

Esa era la forma de pagar las consecuencias de inmiscuirse en su vida.

Sin darse mucha prisa lo empotro con fuerza contra la pared y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, dejando al principio en completo Shock. Aoshi no se imagino que seria tan directa, pero desde luego tenia muchas cosas que descubrir sobre la nueva Misao, había leído en su mirada que seguiría con su jueguito hasta el final, hasta conseguir incomodarlo sin remedio.

Pero Misao también tenia que descubrir las nuevas facetas de El, se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Al abrir la piernas para sentarse sobre el su yukata se abrió dejando al descubierto uno de sus muslos, algo que Aoshi no paso por alto, ni tampoco como ella puso sus manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y acerco su rostro con premeditación.

Si hubiera sido el de antes la habría apartado de un empujón y le hubiera regañado severamente por ese comportamiento, pero eso era algo que Misao, evidentemente, no sabia. Ya había cambiado, ya habían crecido, ambos, y Misao era suficiente mayorcita para pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, y desde luego no era nada inocente.

Además que sus impulsos no serian demasiado fáciles de contener si seguía de esa manera.

Al contrario Misao observaba con satisfacción el rostro de Aoshi, contando los segundos que faltaba para que el la apartara y le gritara por su comportamiento y su osadía.

Pero había leído muy mal lo que decían los ojos de Aoshi.

De repente noto como las grandes manos del ninja la cogieron con fuerza de la cintura, sin cambiar ningún gesto de cara, apretándola contra el.

Quiso abrir los ojos de sorpresa, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que Shinomori notara su sorpresa, antes tenia que entender que era lo que pasaba allí. Porque Aoshi respondía de esa manera?

-Acaso pensabas que me ibas a asustar?.- Susurro Aoshi, con dureza.- Esta claro que ya eres una mujer Misao, no tengo porque sentirme culpable cuando probablemente no sea la primera vez que haces esto.

Misao apretó con fuerza los dientes, de rabia, al darse cuenta de todo.- Ahora no Aoshi?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del aludido, al oír su nombre de boca de Ella.

-Antes era demasiado joven, pero ya soy una mujer no?

-No es la edad lo que me impedía tocarte.- Afirmo, acercando mas su rostro.- Si sabes donde te estas metiendo Misao ahora mismo te levantaras.

Era un claro desafió, y Misao Makimachi no podía permitirse rechazarlo.

Ella hizo el ultimo acercamiento, casi rozando sus labios con el de su "tutor".

-Si sabes donde te estas metiendo Aoshi soltaras mi cintura.

Ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso, eso era algo de lo que eran concientes. En ese momento se había iniciado una batalla, y ninguno quería perderla.

-Si es lo que quieres...- Aoshi aparto una de las manos de la cintura, confundiendo a Misao por unos instantes. Unos instantes muy cortos, ya que rápidamente la llevo hasta la nuca de la joven y pego sus labios a los de ella, susurrando contra ellos.- Lo tendrás.

El cerebro de Misao le decía que ni se le ocurriera abrirlos, no podía ser tan fácil, y lo tenia bastante claro..., pero cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Aoshi quemando sus labios, sin saber como ni porque, los entreabrió inconscientemente.

El se sorprendió solo los primeros instantes, su mente se nublo por completo al sentir la humedad de la boda de la joven de ojos verdes peligrosamente cerca de la suya, le estaba dando paso y a la altura de la situación era algo inminente.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos hielo sintió como sus lenguas estaban apunto de tocarse, mientras sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en un estomago. Y su raciocinio se había quedado inutilizado, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que pronto sabría lo que era un beso de Aoshi Shinomori.

Y el momento llego.

Sus lenguas se rozaron lentamente... justo antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta.

-Misao!.- La voz de Omasu parecía apurada.- Alguien pregunta por ti, parece importante!

Perfecto, pensó Ella.

Si nadie les interrumpía no sabia si seria capas de resistirse, por una vez la inoportunidad de Omasu había servido de algo. Era la situación perfecta de ganar un punto a su favor, ganaría esa batalla.

Sin apartar la mirada de Aoshi cerro sus labios con suavidad, mordiendo el inferior de el seductoramente, antes de levantarse para colocarse la ropa y sonreír con satisfacción.

-Ahora mismo voy!.- Contesto, mirando a Aoshi que seguía sentado mirándola seriamente.- Esta noche hay una reunión en la casa de te, porque no te pasas? Será interesante.

Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando el Shoji con fuerza, dejando a un Aoshi conciente de su derrota, había sido mucho mas rápida que el.

Pero solo había ganado la primera batalla, aun quedaba mucha guerra.

Lo sabia, mas ahora que había probado los labios de esa terrible mujer en la que se había convertido Misao. Un brillo que hacia muchos años no se cruzaba en su mirada lo hizo en ese momento, de nuevo era capas de ambicionar algo...

Y todos sabían de lo que era capas Aoshi Shinomori cuando ambicionaba algo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hoy estas muy pensativa.- Interrumpió el silencio de la habitación la voz masculina.

Misao despertó de sus pensamientos, siendo conciente de donde estaba de nuevo.

Se encontraba en los aposentos de Christian Anderson, esperando a que este terminara de vestirse para la reunión que se celebraría en pocos minutos.

Ella ya llevaba su kimono mas espectacular, de hilos plateados y negros, regalo de su jefe para la gran ocasión, perfectamente maquillada y vestida acorde con su indumentaria.

Anderson termino de ajustarse la corbata y se giro hacia la joven, mirando analizadoramente.

-Que te pasa?

Misao le miro, algo confundida.- Nada, porque?

-Estas muy callada, eso no es normal en ti.- El joven ingles cogió unos gemelos que tenia sobre el tocador.- Ha pasado algo que deba saber?, Has llegado mas tarde de lo que esperaba.

-Me quede dormida tras mis labores en el Aoiya.- Se excuso Misao, no sabia si mencionarle lo ocurrido con Shinomori.- Y estaba pensando... en quien me despertó.

-Quien?.- Pregunto sin mucho interés, terminando de arreglarse el cabello.

-Shinomori.- Misao rió falsamente.

Anderson la miro, ahora con mucha curiosidad, dejando a un lado todo lo que hacia.

-Y que se supone que estaba haciendo mientras dormías?

Misao supo en ese momento que no debería haber dicho nada.- Mirarme, que si no?

Christian sonrió.- Se volvió un pervertido en Holanda?

-Eso parece, le provoque para ver su cara de espanto y me desafió.- Siguió riendo Misao.

Anderson borro su sonrisa, mientras la miraba con seriedad.- Tu le querías... ten cuidado.

Las palabras de su jefe la consternaron. No quería que el pensara que podía sucumbir a Aoshi, eso no pasaría nunca jamás. Sonrió intentando tranquilizarle y dio algunos pasos hacia el rubio caballero.

-Eso no pasara.- Dijo con seguridad.- Aoshi Shinomori no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

Su jefe sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta, llevando su mano al cuello de la joven y acariciándolo con el pulgar.- Eso quería oír, ahora vayamos abajo... mi prometida espera.

**Notas de la Autora**:

_Que les pareció?_

_Empiezan a aparecer personajes, y pensé ke le vendría bien un toke tierno como la conversación cn el pekeño Yutaro, pero aki solo mpiezan las incógnitas, aun no se descubre la relación de misao con Anderson, la información ke tiene Saito de todo esto... poco a poco las iré resolviendo, además de la peligrosa relación ke mpiezan a tener Aoshi y misao._

_Kiero agradecer a los que me an mandao un rew! Stoy muy contestan de la aceptación ke tiene ste fic y es gracias a ustedes  ._

**Okashira Janet**

**Hikaruhitawari**

**Bizcochia u-U**

**Amai-Kaoru**

**Silvia-chan**

**Mizao0o-chan**

**Gabyhyatt**

**HADA**

_Se ke tienen muchas ganas d saber lo ke ay con Anderson y prometo ke en el próximo capitulo se sabrá jeje muchas gracias a todas!! Spero ke les guste este nuevo capi! Y como siempre animo a los demás a dejar review._

_Besitos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Hi!_

_Como ya es costumbre siento el retraso! Ya he explicado en otras actualizaciones mis motivos, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo chap de Sweet Pain, que tengo que decir me ha encantado escribir! Solo espero que también les guste, y que les prometi que intentaría actualizar mis fics y lo voy cumpliendo poco a poco jeje Disfruten!_

**SWEET PAIN**

**Capitulo 4**

**-**

Era una gran noche en la casa de Te Niwa, se celebraba el compromiso del año entre la clase alta de Kyoto. La fiesta mas esperada entre los peces gordos y la comunidad extranjera de la ciudad.

Ser invitado era subir una posición en las clases sociales.

Delante de la gran casa tradicional japonesa empezaban a amontonarse los lujosos carruajes de caballos, mientras sus dueños vestidos de etiqueta y las damas con sus preciosos trajes o kimonos de seda les acompañaban emocionadas por la experiencia, sobre todo las japonesas al ser su primera fiesta occidental.

En la entrada les recibía un batallón de mayordomos y sirvientas, para encargarse de acompañarlos hasta la recepción y acomodar sus abrigos, si es que llevaban alguno. Conduciéndoles al gran jardín central donde estaban las mesas preparadas para la cena, la orquesta tocando y los camareros con sus bandejas llenas, corriendo de un lado a otro y sirviendo copas de champán.

Sanosuke se colocaba la pajarita del esmoquin incomodo, nunca se había puesto ropa occidental y desde luego prefería mucho mas su uniforme del Aoiya. Por desgracia esa noche no podría cogerse una buena fiesta, al día siguiente le tocaba turno de mañana, pero aun así no le emocionaba mucho esa celebración tan refinada.

Lo único bueno que tenia, y debía admitir abiertamente, era la cantidad de damitas bellas que le rodeaban.

Suspiro de satisfacción al ver pasar a su lado una joven rubia de ojos azules vestida con uno de esos trajes occidentales escotados. En algo habían acertado los extranjeros, y eso eran los escotes, pensó. Nunca podría demostrar lo agradecido que estaba por el invento de esa obra de arte.

-Sanosuke!.- Oyó a su espalda una voz femenina, y no muy contenta.

Se giro lentamente y con fastidio, sabia perfectamente quien era.- Que pasa?

-Quieres dejar de mirar los escotes de las invitadas y ayudar?.

Misao, vestida con un precioso kimono de hilo de plata, obi negro y mangas extra-largas le miraba enfadada y de brazos cruzados. Había tenido el tiempo justo para maquillarse y peinarse, pero había quedado increíble, solo le quedaba cerciorarse de que todo fuera como la seda. Aquella era una noche muy importante para su jefe y no podía haber ningún fallo.

-No se supone que soy un invitado?.- Levanto una ceja, algo decepcionado.- No me hagas trabajar!

-Solo será un pequeño trabajito de nada, vale?, No te llevara mas de 10 minutos, quiero que vayas al hotel donde se hospeda la prometida de Anderson y avises de que todo esta preparado.- Parecía que no tenia otro remedio, Misao no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Eso y nada mas!.- Le advirtió con el índice.- El jefe me invito, no pienso mover un dedo mas.

-Si sano... no te preocupes.- Resoplo con aparente cansancio.

El joven moreno se alejo entre el gentío con prisa, aunque con cuidado de no estropear su indumentaria, mientras Misao miraba a su alrededor. Los invitados al pasar a su lado la saludaban cordialmente, e incluso intentaban iniciar alguna conversación.

Pero en la mente de la joven de ojos verdes no había hueco para formalidades.

Era la noche mas importante de su Jefe... Si..., pero para Ella era una autentica pesadilla.

Sonrió forzosamente y fue directa hacia las cocinas, para asegurarse de que los camareros no metieran la pata.

A veces pensaba que sin ella al mando nada saldría bien en aquella Casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche ya había caído y en el Aoiya se había acabado la jornada.

No quedaba a penas nadie en pie dentro del edificio, a excepción de Shiro que terminaba de recoger la mesa donde había cenado la familia, mientras Omasu se bañaba después de acostar a los niños.

Los demás trabajadores del restaurante se habían ido ya a sus casas.

Y El... no sabia como había permanecido sin hacer nada tanto tiempo.

Desde que se había ido ella a todo correr, después de recibir la noticia de que Anderson necesitaba de su presencia urgentemente en la Casa de Te.

Allí se había quedado, en el despacho, Pensando.

Omasu le había llevado algo de cenar al ver que el joven no parecía reaccionar, sin preguntar porques. Y ahí también seguía la comida.

Pero como se supone que se encontraba? Acaso... perdido, triste, desorientado...?

No señores..., Aoshi Shinomori para nada se había quedado quieto por no saber que hacer, al contrario.

Su encuentro de aquella tarde con Misao le había dejado las ideas muy claras.

Primero tenia que averiguar todo lo posible de los 5 años anteriores a su llegada a Kyoto, pero no era el momento. Todos estaban en esa estúpida fiesta de compromiso, incluso el Lobo Saito.

Misao le había dicho irónicamente que se presentara...

Porque No?

No era precisamente el sitio donde mas quería estar en esos momentos..., pero algo le decía que fuera, que era un buen momento para hacer acto de presencia. De paso podría averiguar algo sobre Anderson, no por nada era el mejor Ninja.

Sonrió.

Era hora de buscar sus trajes de gala.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alguien toco a su puerta suavemente, dos golpes.

Dio permiso para entrar y su dama de compañía hizo aparición con una gran sonrisa.

-Srta., Ha venido uno de los hombres de su prometido.- Anuncio la joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos, su dama de compañía y mejor amiga.- Anuncia que ya esperan su llegada en la Casa de Te Niwa.

La joven castaña la miro a través del espejo de su tocador.- Gracias, Emily... Estaré en pocos minutos.

La otra joven volvió por donde había entrado, dejándola de nuevo sola.

Su corazón corría a gran velocidad.

Se miro en el espejo y contemplo lo bella que estaba esa noche, mejor que nunca seguro. Y debía ser así, después de todo era la noche mas importante de su corta vida. La noche de su compromiso oficial... después apenas quedarían unas semanas para convertirse en la Sra. De

Anderson.

Se había puesto el vestido mas hermoso de toda Inglaterra, cortesía de su padre. Las joyas de la familia de su madre y se había arreglado con el set de maquillaje oriental que le había mandado su prometido desde Japón en uno de sus viajes, antes de quedarse definitivamente en el país Nipón. El país que se convertiría en su hogar de ahora en adelante.

Al principio no le había hecho mucha gracias los planes de futuro de Christian.

Irse de Inglaterra para hacer negocio en Japón..., no era el primero..., pero ella se imaginaba que su vida seria como la de cualquier señorita de sociedad. Viviría en una buena casa en el centro de Londres, dentro de su circulo de amistades, las mas influyentes del país, y así permanecería.

Pero todo había dado un vuelco al saber que tendría que mudarse a vivir al lejano oriente.

Se entristeció mucho cuando su prometido se mudo allí un año antes de su llegada..., le había echado mucho de menos a pesar de que no habían tenido un noviazgo muy largo. Pero le colmaba de alegría ver los tantos regalos que llegaban cada mes, las cartas, las visitas fugaces... ahora ya había llegado a su nuevo hogar, y lejos de lo que esperaba... le gustaba!

Los japoneses eran muy educados, disciplinados y corteses, además de que conviviría también con ingleses de su misma categoría. Vivirían en una buena mansión tradicional inglesa que ya estaban construyendo y parecía que a Christian le iban viento en popa los negocios.

Todo era perfecto.

O eso parecía...

Pero de algo estaba segura, estaba enamorada de Christian Anderson y le seguiría a todas partes, aunque quisiera irse a vivir al rincón mas recóndito del Mundo.

Sonrió, esa noche le deslumbraría con su belleza.

-Perdone, Lady Caroline.- La asusto una voz a su espalda.

La joven de ojos almendrados se dio la vuelta sorprendida, para encontrarse con un joven alto, moreno, vestido de etiqueta.

-Siento haberla asustado, pero ... No respondía a mi llamada y...- Sanosuke empezó a ponerse nervioso, seguro que había metido la pata.- Y nos esperan, Misao me ha pedido expresamente que la acompañe.

-No se preocupe, perdóneme a mi.- Sonrió Caroline, ya mas tranquila al reconocer que era uno de los trabajadores de confianza de su prometido.- Usted es...

-Sagara Sanosuke.- El hizo una torpe reverencia, sin saber muy bien que protocolo seguir con una lady de Inglaterra.

Ella rió graciosamente por el acto.- Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos Sagara-san.

La joven se levanto del tocador y cogiendo un abanico a juego con su vestido se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Sanosuke le daba paso.

La miro de arriba abajo descaradamente al pasar a su lado, sin que ella lo notara.

Cuando la habían presentado al llegar de su país le había parecido demasiado guapa para Anderson, y ahora además opinaba que era una buena niña. Era todo inocencia.

Negó con la cabeza en disgusto al pensar en todas las cosas que ella ignoraba de su querido prometido. Se había convertido en la princesita que vivía en una ilusión, y tenia que admitir que todos ellos eran los actores de la función que seria su vida.

Anderson la tenia bien engañada, aunque la distancia le había ayudado en mucho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando la gran mayoría de los invitados al evento ya se encontraban acomodados en los jardines de la Casa de Te, el anfitrión apareció envuelto en su acostumbrado halo de elegancia y modales, con su brillante sonrisa y sus mejores galas, para el esperado acontecimiento.

Estuvo algunos minutos saludando y charlando con muchos de los invitados, mientras Misao le acompañaba a la espalda, como buena mujer y mano derecha. Solo se dedicaba a sonreír y contestar en el momento en el que le hablaran, algo extraño para ser Ella.

Tenia un don especial para tratar a las personas, pero específicamente esa noche no estaba de muy buen humor.

Observaba a su alrededor el tumulto de gente y el gran show en el que se había involucrado.

Y desde luego lo pasado aquella misma tarde con Aoshi no la ayudaba mucho. Sorprendentemente para ella no era capas de sacárselo de la cabeza, y solo ese hecho la tenia de muy mal humor.

Pero en esos momentos no podía estar distraída, su cometido era mucho mas importante que el de ser la mano derecha de Christian Anderson... mas una noche como esa, tan vulnerable.

Nada podía salir mal y Ella era la encargada de solucionar los problemas que se presentaran, y no precisamente en lo relacionado con el servicio, la cena o el convite.

-No crees Misao?.- Oyó de repente a su lado, volviendo al mundo real.

Anderson la miraba con una sonrisa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la joven no atendía a la conversación.

-Eh... si.- Solo contesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Christian y uno de los invitados la miraban, esperando alguna respuesta.- Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

Camino entre la gente en dirección a la cocina, pero a mitad de camino una mano la agarro del brazo delicadamente.

-Que te pasa?.- Le pregunto Anderson, aparentando normalidad.- Tienes algún problema?

Misao pensó que lo mejor seria evadirle, no era momento para distraerle.- No, para nada... solo estaba concentrada, no quiero que se nos presente ninguna sorpresa, ya sabes.

La fría sonrisa de Christian cambio a una mas tierna.- Siempre pensando en trabajo, deberías relajarte.

-Sabes que no puedo.- Le recrimino con una mirada, harta de la situación.- Sigue saludando a los invitados y yo me encargare del resto.

El joven ingles observo como ella se alejaba entre los invitados que esperaban impacientes por saludarle, se había dado cuenta de lo molesta que estaba con aquella reunión, y lejos de preocuparle... le agradaba.

Porque? Solo ellos dos lo sabían.

Cuando la perdió de vista se topo con algo sorprendente.

Aoshi Shinomori, aquel del que le había hablado Misao en ocasiones y que había conocido hacia poco, hacia aparición en su fiesta de compromiso. Elegantemente vestido como un occidental, con traje de chaqueta negro y esa apariencia dura y misteriosa que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Anderson sonrió.

Misao todavía no sabia de la presencia su mayor fantasma del pasado en la fiesta, era una buena oportunidad para hablar a solas con Shinomori sin que ella metiera las narices.

Se acerco hasta el disculpándose con algunos invitados, hasta llegar a su altura.

El ex-Okashira no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo vio a su frente, y Aoshi Shinomori tubo que admitir que los pelos se le pusieron de punta al encontrárselo tan cerca... No sabia que era, pero algo no le gustaba nada de ese joven de apariencia cortes.

-Me alegra que haya venido Sr. Shinomori.- Anderson le ofreció su mano y la estrecharon.- Es una sorpresa, Misao no me comento que disfrutaríamos de su compañía esta noche.

Aoshi apretó la mandíbula unos instantes.- Decidí venirme en el ultimo momento, espero no causar un problema.

-Para nada! Claro que no, siéntase como en su casa.- La sonrisa que mostró el ingles parecía demasiado sincera, algo que no le gusto nada a Aoshi.- La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de mantener una conversación con usted, Apenas se algunas cosas suyas por boca de Misao, me da mucha curiosidad.

-Y eso porque?.- La forma tan directa de contestar sorprendió a Christian.

Este apretó los labios en forma de sonrisa forzada.- Pues... creo por lo que he oído que ha tenido una vida mas que interesante, me gustaría saber que le trae de nuevo por Kyoto.

-Que curioso.- Sonrió esta vez Aoshi, pero este notándose cínico.- Yo también tengo ganas de hablar con usted, también llama mi curiosidad, sobretodo... saber que es lo que exactamente hace Misao para usted.

La tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

Dos personas tan distintas, que mantenían un enfrentamiento silencioso. Algo que a simple vista no podía notar nadie mas. Pero estaba claro que ninguna cedería un paso, en aquel mismo momento sabían que se acababan de declarar la guerra.

Era el principio de lo que sabían procederían unos acontecimientos importantes.

-Entonces podremos reunirnos un día ..., como puede comprobar no es el momento mas adecuado, tengo visitas que atender.- Estrecho de nuevo su mano con la de Shinomori.

-No tengo ninguna prisa.- Contesto duramente Aoshi.- Si me disculpa Sr. Anderson, iré en busca de Misao.

-No creo que...

-Anderson.- Oyó una voz a su espalda.

Ambos se fijaron en la persona que llamaba su atención.

Misao les observaba con el rostro apacible, saltando sus ojos entre uno y otro.

No le gustaba nada lo que veía. Y tenia sus motivos.

-Tu prometida acaba de llegar, deberías recibirla.- Intento fingir cortesía, pero la tensión la dominaba.

Christian sonrió.- Si, eso debería...- Se giro hacia Shinomori.- Un placer.

Aoshi prefirió no contestar, su mirada estaba clavada en Misao desde que había interrumpido la conversación.

Al irse Anderson entre la gente, Misao espero lo conveniente antes de acercarse unos pasos a Aoshi, mostrando evidente enojo.

-Que demonios haces tu aquí?

Aoshi sonrió.- No me dijiste que vinieras?.

-Sinceramente no creí que te atreverías, nunca has sido partidario de las fiestas.

-Lo que se es que estoy en el sitio en el que tengo que estar esta noche.- Aoshi se acerco un poco mas, para susurrar.- Y hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Misao.

La gente empezó a aplaudir en ese momento la llegada de los prometidos al patio principal de la Casa de Te, interrumpiendo unos instantes la conversación. Misao miro a su alrededor y luego le lanzo una dura mirada a Aoshi.

-Luego hablamos.

Tras esto desapareció entre la gente, sin siquiera quedarse a oír la respuesta de Shinomori.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La velada continuo como se esperaba para alivio de Misao, que no había bajado la guardia en ninguno momento, mientras Christian Anderson y su prometida, Caroline, disfrutaban junto con los invitados de la fiesta.

Tras el primer cóctel comenzó la cena donde se sirvieron platos occidentales exclusivamente, para admiración de los invitados nipones y gusto para los extranjeros. Aoshi busco un asiento apartado de las masas, coincidiendo con el que menos le apetecía compartir mesa.

Saito llego de la mano de su esposa, Tokio, y acompañado además de su inseparable cabeza de escoba, los únicos conocidos además de Sanosuke y Misao aquella noche.

-Vaya Shinomori.- Sonrió, tan perversamente como siempre, el Lobo.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-No sabia que también estuvieras invitado.- Susurro con desdén, luego saludo cordialmente a Tokio que se había sentado a su izquierda.

Saito Hajime señalo a su alrededor.- Dime, quien no esta invitado?

Tenia razón, debían de haber cientos de personas en aquel jardín.

De repente se hizo un silencio, escuchando solo como alguien hacia tintinear una copa de champán con el cuchillo. Todas las miradas cayeron en Anderson, que tras el postre se había levantando de su asiento para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

Cuando hubo total silencio empezó a hablar.

-Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por acompañarnos a mi y a mi prometida en una fecha tan especial.- Miro con una sonrisa a Caroline, y volvió a su discurso.- Espero que la cena haya sido de su gusto y ahora, aprovechando el momento quiero hacer un brindis.

Los camareros empezaron a llenar las copas de los invitados con una bebida amarillenta y burbujeante que muchos de los invitados jamás habían visto. Aoshi si la conocía, Champán. Todo aquello le parecía muy propio de los europeos.

Tanto lujo, tanto esplendor... en sus años en el viejo continente se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era la apariencia para los extranjeros, mucho mas que el Honor, como le habían enseñado a El.

Todo tan... teatral.

Prácticamente ignoro el resto del discurso, la vida sentimental de Anderson no era precisamente lo que mas le importaba en ese momento, estaba casi seguro de que todo ese matrimonio era concertado y las sonrisas eran fingidas. Su objetivo estaba muy cerca de Christian Anderson, pero no era El.

Y la encontró. Misao permanecía en una mesa cercana, ya que la principal era ocupada solo por la familia de los prometidos.

Y al contrario que todo el mundo, además de El mismo, Ella también parecía ignorar el discurso de su Jefe, miraba hacia su plato de postre sin probar, apretando la copa de Champán sin cuidado.

Lo comprendió todo, ahora todo estaba claro.

Miro a Anderson que seguía hablando, ahora con su prometida de pie a su lado, cogidos de la mano, sonrientes... como un cuento de hadas. Y volvió su vista a Misao, su mirada lo decía todo. Podía engañar a los demás..., pero a El no, estaba resentida, enfadada... incluso se atrevería decir que... triste?

Shinomori Aoshi abrió los ojos, ahora sabia la relación de Misao con Anderson..., estaba seguro desde el principio de que todo tenia que ser mas que puros negocios, pero jamás se habría imaginado que Ella le quisiera.

Misao estaba enamorada del ingles.

Su calma se rompió cuando todos gritaron buenas nuevas a los novios, brindaron y luego aplaudieron, gustosos tras el discurso del anfitrión. Que ahora besaba tiernamente a su futura esposa.

-Es un secreto a voces.- Oyó a su lado, y miro a Saito, casi no se oía nada con los aplausos.

-De que hablas?

Saito le miro, con un brillo muy malvado en sus ojos ámbar.- Lo sabes perfectamente.- Señalo a Misao que bebía con ansias.- Desde que se conocieron hace unos años, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nadie dice nada... es muy evidente que Ella y Anderson mantienen una relación, exceptuando por supuesto su bonita prometida, que seguramente lo ignora.

Aoshi frunció el ceño, mientras veía la romántica escena que protagonizaba la joven pareja, mientras eran aludidos por sus conocidos.

-Y porque se va a casar con otra?

-Porque va a ser?.- Saito soltó una carcajada.- Misao es Japonesa, tan simple como eso.- Le dio un trago a su copa.- Una heredera inglesa de alta sociedad es mucho mas rentable y sobretodo lo mas adecuado, porque un extranjero se iba a mezclar con... una amarilla?, Todo esto es un gran teatro Shinomori, a lo que mas puede aspirar Misao con El es a ser su puta.

En el fondo sabia que Saito tenia razón, incluso la pregunta era estúpida.

Un ingles como Anderson y con su posición económica y social no podría arriesgarse a mantener una relación seria con una japonesa, y mucho menos si esta ni siquiera pertenecía a alta cuna. Solo lo sentía por Misao..., que pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos?

Si de algo estaba seguro era que Ella no se merecía eso, y Anderson no se merecía a una mujer como Misao Makimachi.

La vio salir de entre la muchedumbre, copa en mano, dirigirse hacia las cocinas con paso firme pero acelerado. Iba a estallar, y El tenia que estar cerca..., al menos así podría empezar a ganarse su confianza. Tenia que hacerle ver que Christian no era lo que Ella se merecía, que le tenia a El.

Pero entonces vio como lejos de todo lo previsto Anderson se excuso entre sus invitados y la siguió disimuladamente, aunque con cara de pocos amigos. Aquello le dio mala espina, y acelero el paso.

Una cosa mas le sorprendió aquella noche.

Otra figura les seguía, vigilante. Y no se refería a El.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entro en la cocina rápidamente, asustando a los camareros que preparaban las botellas de champán para la próxima ronda.

Misao les miro, exasperada.

-Que demonios esperan?!, Salgan ahí fuera de una vez.- Ordeno, consiguiendo que todos huyeran de la cocina, sabían muy bien cuando Makimachi estaba de mal humor.

Cogió una de las botellas y se lleno de nuevo la copa, para darle un único trago, necesitaba pensar con claridad para poder volver allí fuera. No lo aguantaba.

Se apoyo en una de las mesas y suspiro.

Pensaba que era mas fuerte, que podría aguantar todo aquello, pero se había equivocado..., lo sabia desde que le conoció, que nunca seria suyo y en realidad, en algún rincón de su corazón, había creído fielmente que Christian abriría los ojos algún día y se daría cuenta que Ella era la mujer que tenia que estar a su lado.

Rió amargamente. Se había prometido a si misma no volver a ser una niña inocente y malcriada, y en realidad no había dejado de serlo. Le había pasado con Aoshi, y ahora también con Christian... es que estaba destinada al amor no correspondido?

Noto como una mano la jalaba y la empotraba contra la pared de azulejos, sorprendiéndola.

Fue entonces cuando vio los ojos celeste, ardiendo de molestia.

-No podías ser mas discreta Misao?.- Le pregunto, reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de reprenderla por su osadía. Irse de aquella manera del brindis había sido un gran descuido.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.- Perdona, tenia que hacer mi trabajo, para eso estoy aquí no?

-Con tu ataque de celos alguien ha podido darse cuenta! No vas a echarlo todo a perder Misao, necesito el apoyo financiero del padre de Caroline y lo sabes!.- Christian termino por exasperarse, luego suspiro con fuerza.- Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Si, lo siento.- Ella agacho la cabeza, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto. Tenia ganas de llorar.- Ahora mismo salgo, y... todo seguirá como estaba previsto.

El joven de cabellos dorados le acaricio el mentón.- Así me gusta.- Luego la acerco a su boca.- Sabes que eres la única mujer que me vuelve loco, pero tengo que cumplir.

Misao le miro, con una fuerza en sus ojos verdes desbordante.

-En unas horas esta fiesta acabara, y seré todo tuyo.- Sonrió ampliamente, besándola.

-No seas mentiroso, nunca serás mío.- Susurro al terminar el beso Misao.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido.

Una sombra se adentro en la cocina rápidamente, ni siquiera Misao pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Un joven vestido de gala y con rasgos japoneses se abalanzo sobre Christian, armado con una Katana. Estaba a punto de darle cuando alguien mas entro en la cocina.

En cuestión de segundos el asesino, que estaba solo a unos centímetros de su presa, se vio atravesado por un cuchillo de cocina por su espalda. Y luego su cuerpo callo inerte en el frió suelo, haciendo en poco tiempo un charco de sangre debajo suyo.

Christian Anderson aun tenia el corazón en un puño, cuando de detrás del cadáver apareció Aoshi Shinomori, armado con lo primero que había visto. Un cuchillo de carnicero.

Misao se había quedado pegada a la pared, pero al ver los ojos hielo de Aoshi salto como un resorte y se puso delante de Anderson.

-Que demonios es esto?

Aoshi dejo tranquilamente el cuchillo encima de una mesa.- Me pareció extraño y le seguí, parece que llegue a tiempo.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- Susurro Christian con desprecio sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la punta de su zapato, al que había llegado algo de sangre, luego miro a Aoshi.- No tengo palabras para agradecértelo, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerto.

-No hay de que.- Contesto el ex Okashira, mirando aun a Misao, que apretaba los dientes con rabia.

-Como no lo vi?

Christian la miro.- Eso me pregunto yo..., tengo que salir con los invitados, ocúpate de esto.

En ese momento Sanosuke entro en la cocina, espantándose al ver el cadáver en el suelo.

-Vaya... ahora tiene explicación.

Anderson lo miro enfadado.- De que hablas tu?

-Un par de camareros acaban de salir corriendo sin explicación alguna por la puerta trasera.

El silencio solo duro unos instantes.

-Bien, voy por ellos, Sanosuke ocúpate del cuerpo.- Ordeno Misao, cogiendo la Katana del asesino, luego miro a Christian.- Me encargo de todo, no te preocupes.

-Que Saito no se de cuenta de nada.

Christian Anderson salió de la cocina, no sin antes cerciorarse de que estaba todo en orden.

Sanosuke resoplo, mirando el cuerpo a sus pies.- Joder Misao!, me dijiste que no trabajaría mas esta noche!

Demasiado tarde, la joven ya había salido corriendo hacia la salida trasera de la Casa de Te.

Aoshi lo pensó algunos instantes antes de seguirla, luego salió corriendo tras Ella.

Tenían muchas cosas que discutir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche se había vuelto oscura.

La luna fue tapada por nubarrones negros que advertían que llovería esa madrugada, los invitados de la fiesta fueron alojados en los salones para evitar problemas con la lluvia, y todo siguió como tenia que ser.

Nadie sospechaba nada.

Nada del intento de asesinato que había sufrido el anfitrión que sonreía tan feliz como siempre, ni tampoco de los verdaderos motivos de la ausencia de Misao Makimachi, su mano derecha. De resto, todo estaba como tenia que estar.

Pronto empezó a llover en Kyoto y las calles se quedaron despejadas.

Aoshi Shinomori corrió lo mas que pudo detrás de Misao durante largos minutos. Tenia que admitir que aquellos 5 años la habían convertido en una gran ninja, su velocidad había mejorado considerablemente, y también su sigilo. Corría tan silenciosa como un felino persiguiendo a su presa.

Los dos camareros que habían huido de la fiesta tras el intento fallido de su compañero de acabar con Christian Anderson les habían guiado hasta los muelles, para cuando llegaron Misao ya les había dado caza y las débiles gotas se habían convertido en un chaparrón en toda regla.

El ex Okashira se quedo a la salida del callejón, preguntándose el motivo de esos ineptos para querer a matar al ingles, y para observar en silencio los métodos de Misao.

De un salto la joven se había puesto delante de sus presas, cortándoles el paso inesperadamente. Ambos intentaron dar la vuelta, aterrados. Conocían perfectamente a Misao Makimachi, y la fama que la precedía. Mano derecha y guardaespaldas de Christian Anderson, espía y agente de incógnito de Saito Hajime y la Ultima Okashira del Onniwabanshu.

Solo en el intento de huida consiguió atravesar a uno de ellos con la Katana de su cómplice, casi sin esfuerzo. El otro sabia perfectamente porque aun no le quitaba la vida. Si lo hubiera querido sabia que ya lo habría hecho hacia rato.

El joven vestido de camarero resbalo al pisar un charco y quedo a merced de la ninja, que le miraba impasible, apuntándole vagamente con la Katana.

-Dime lo que quiero saber.- Le susurro, muy tranquila.- O te iré desmembrando poco a poco.

Aoshi lo observo todo con los brazos cruzados, disfrutando del momento.

Sabia que aquello era una atrocidad, jamás se hubiera imaginado a su pequeña Misao ... como había sido El antes. Se daba cuenta de que si fueran los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que lideraba el Onni, Misao seria su mujer de confianza. La sangre de los Okashiras corría por sus venas, y eso se notaba.

Pero aquellos tiempos quedaban muy lejanos, incluso El había dado paso a la era de paz.

Observo que el joven parecía estar contándole algo con mucho esmero, seguramente esperando que después de darle lo que quería Ella le dejaría con vida... iluso..., Misao acabaría con su vida nada mas obtener la información. Así se operaba.

Dos minutos después, y tras una sonrisa complaciente de la joven de ojos verdes, la cabeza de su presa había volado algunos metros, tras una estocada con la Katana.

Luego, Misao miro la Katana y con desprecio la tiro al lado del cadáver. Seguramente era una Katana de poco valor. Los ninjas, tanto como los samuráis, apreciaban de sobremanera el arma con el que trabajaban.

-Vas a hablar o te quedaras ahí toda la noche?.- Le pregunto Ella, observando la oscuridad en la que se ocultaba.

Aoshi dio unos pasos al frente, para ponerse a la luz de la única farola que alumbraba aquel rincón del muelle.

-Porque me has seguido?

-Quienes eran?

Misao frunció el ceño.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Yo diría que es muy sospechoso que unos pobres diablos quieran matar a un rico ingles porque si...- Aoshi Shinomori camino, acercándose mas a Ella.- A menos que alguien mas poderoso este interesado en la cabeza de tu Jefe.

-Christian Anderson es muy envidiado.- Sonrió Misao, desafiante.- Su poder le quita poder a otros... no es nada del otro mundo.

Aoshi quedo a unos pocos centímetros de Ella.- Y porque Saito no debe enterarse? Un extranjero con poder recurriría a la protección del estado, no de una ex ninja.

-Es mejor así.

Shinomori sabia que no podría sacarle mas información, pero la rabia le comía por dentro. Aun no se había olvidado del asunto entre Ella y su Jefe.

La observo en silencio, sintió que su cercanía y su mirada la ponían nerviosa, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente, como lo hubiera hecho 5 años atrás.

Ni siquiera había notado que aun llovía a cantaros sobre ellos, ambos estaban completamente empapados. Pero eso solo la hacia mas hermosa, pensó... Su largo cabello negro estaba pegado a su cuerpo, el peinado se había deshecho por la carrera y la lluvia. Su Kimono oscuro también estaba empapado, marcando ligeramente las curvas de su cuerpo, y haciendo un hermoso contraste con la palidez de su piel... y sus ojos... si sabia que algo quedaba de aquella niña que había dejado era por sus ojos, igual de brillantes, igual de transparentes... no opacos como los de El.

-No me mires así.- Le susurro Ella con dureza, y eso hizo que se fijara en sus labios, donde aun permanecía el color carmesí, intacto.

-Como?.- Sonrió El, divertido.

-Como si aun fuera tuya.- No hubo dulzura en sus palabras, solo resentimiento.

Si, en algún momento lo fue.

Lo había meditado a fondo los últimos años, alejado de Ella. No era la edad lo que le impedía tocarla, cuando en realidad quería, 5 años atrás..., como le había dicho a Misao aquella tarde. No, el que Ella fuera mas joven no era el impedimento.

Era su inocencia.

Pero nunca pudo explicárselo, y se fue, huyo de Ella. 5 años.

Pero ya no había inocencia que le detuviera. Sabia que no tenia derecho después de haberse ido sin mas, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mucho menos sabiendo como Christian Anderson la trataba como su amante. Simplemente como una amante, cuando Ella era digna de ser la esposa de un buen hombre.

El Aoshi de hace 5 años se hubiera quedado como mero observador, esperando que Misao encontrara la felicidad, aun viendo como el rubio la trataba. Pero no podía, y Ella solo le daba motivos para luchar, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Demostrarle que el único hombre que la haría feliz era El, Aoshi Shinomori, y ninguno mas.

Misao intento pasar de largo, tras el largo silencio de Shinomori, pero se sorprendió al sentir como este la agarraba fuertemente del brazo, y la pegaba a El.

-Le amas?.- Pregunto con rabia, haciendo que a Misao le saltara el corazón en el pecho.

-Si.- Ella contesto, igualmente molesta, levantando la voz.- No tengo porque darte explicaciones Aoshi, tu elegiste y yo elijo ahora, y le elijo a El!

-Le amas?.- Volvió a preguntar El, acercándola a su rostro.- Le amas como me amaste a mi?

Ante la pregunta se quedo sin palabras, y Aoshi aprovecho para hacerse entender, cogiendola de la cintura con fuerza y pegándola a su cuerpo, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

-No, jamás podrás amar a nadie como a mi, Misao, y lo sabes.

Ella le miraba sin pestañear, muy tranquila.- Puede ser, pero eso quedo en el pasado.- Escupió con desprecio.- El día que te fuiste a Holanda ese amor del que tanto hablas, murió, y ahora amo a Christian, y el me corresponde.

Aoshi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y entonces, siendo conciente del daño que le haría a Misao, dijo lo que pensaba, sin remordimientos.

-Creías que no te correspondía? Creías que jugaba contigo?.- Subió una mano hasta la nuca de Ella.- Estas muy equivocada.

-Christian no es como tu!.- Se defendió Ella, empezando a perder los nervios, cogiendole con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa.

-No!.- Grito Aoshi, haciendo que Ella callara.- El también se ira!, pero a diferencia de mi...- Luego susurro.- El no volverá a ti, porque yo soy el único Misao, el único,

La joven de ojos verdes no supo como defenderse, mas levantando la mano y dándole un sonoro cachetón a Shinomori, mientras apretaba los dientes con impotencia.

Pero no dio tiempo a mas reproches.

Con fuerza termino por romper los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas y la beso, la beso con toda la pasión acumulada en esos 5 años. Sabia que solo un beso como ese podría demostrar lo que sus palabras decían.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo primero que se le antojo a Misao cuando Aoshi se tomo la osadía de besarla fue la de atravesarle con la Katana.

Pero ni Ella habría podido prever la intensidad de aquel beso, y sabia que ninguna mujer en la faz de la tierra podría separar los labios, por mucho que quisiera. Aoshi le robaba el alma por la boca, solo era capaz de sentir eso.

Y entonces su rabia cambio radicalmente.

Solo podía ver en su mente aquel momento, dos días antes de que Shinomori partiera a Holanda, el día en que había sacado el valor que tantos años le había costado acumular, había ido al templo y le había dicho todo lo que sentía y pensaba a gritos, harta de esperar lo imposible, harta de hacerse ilusiones... no tenia nada que perder. Y gano mucho, cuando El, sin dar aviso, se levanto, la agarro por la nuca y la beso, tan fieramente..., pero ni punto de comparación con la intensidad del beso que le estaba regalando ahora.

Luego se fue a Holanda, y supo que la había dejado, el tiempo transcurrido solo le dio la razón.

Lloro, grito, peleo... y lo supero, desistió de odiarle y siguió con su vida. O eso había creído. Luego conoció a Christian Anderson en el despacho de Saito y la encandilo desde el primer momento. Si, le amaba.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había superado lo de Aoshi, le odiaba por volver y por hacerle sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Y entonces recordó la fiesta de compromiso de Christian y noto un gran dolor en su pecho. El se casaría con otra.

No quería pensar mas, no quería pensar en el pasado, en el daño que le había hecho Aoshi, en Christian, ni en nada mas que pudiera hacerle daño.

Levanto los brazos, lentamente, con temor de romper el momento, se colgó del cuello de Aoshi y correspondió a su beso. Igual de apasionada, igual de entregada..., no quería pensar si estaba bien o no, si le daba a entender cosas que no eran, o engañaba a Anderson... Solo quería entregarse al momento de sentirse querida, y Aoshi Shinomori quería amarla en ese momento. Olvido todo y gimió de placer cuando El la levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, no? Jeje.., se que a muchas no les agradara la relación de Misao con Anderson, les recuerdo que lo mío es el AM jeje así que no se preocupen!, Pero este ingles parece tener muchos secretos que iré desvelando poco a poco, y Misao también tiene algunos buenos..._

_Dar las gracias a las que dejaron rew en el capitulo 3! A ellas mas que a nadie les pido perdón por la tardanza y les agradezco sus opiniones tan valoradas para mi!_

**Okashira Janet**

**Amai Kaoru**

**Misao91**

**Hikaruhiwatari**

**Silvia-chan**

**HADA**

**Gabyhyatt**

_Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! Intentare actualizar lo antes que me sea posible y espero, como siempre, sus reviews! Jeje_

_Y por supuesto animo a los demás a dejar alguno._

_Muchos besos!_

**Rinoa Shinomori**.


End file.
